


Gel Pen Gentleman

by BriarLovesU



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Eventual Vlad redemption arc, Fenton parents try but too focused on their work, M/M, Might add more tags later, Pompous Pep, Soulmate AU, all the characters lost depth in the 3rd, headcanons, other pairings present but not focus, season 1 and 2 mostly intact, season 3 will be tweaked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLovesU/pseuds/BriarLovesU
Summary: "Admit it~ you want to meet your soulmate," Jack prodded."No, I'm at best indifferent," I busied myself checking the consistency of the flitrator liquid."Your penpal," he continued."Jack""Your soul scribbler, ink link""Jack!""Drawing Dude, mistress of the marker""Please stop""Your tattoo tart, sharpie harpy""Wh-what," I started to snort. "Haven't heard those ones.""Your gel pen gentleman"I blinked."Gel pen?" I asked."Japanese kid in one of my classes had some get sent to him. They write really well," Jack explained.--‐---------A soulmate AU pompous pep story where anything you write on your arms appear on your soulmate's. Because the idea is cute, I like fluff, and adore the dynamic between the halfas.I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 198
Kudos: 385
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted this world to fit around the episodes as close as possible. Unless pointed out, assume the episodes stay the same. I want Danny to have his canon relationships. They're important because they help him grow and figure out what he wants in both friendships and partners. And while I dont like Sam completely because she reminds me of a girl I knew and partly myself, she is Danny's best friend and she is a good one. Season 3 did her dirty by making her purely a love interest. Sorry, slightly salty.
> 
> Unless desperate, most people dont activatly look for soulmates because it's hard to pinpoint where they are and you will eventually meet them. It's meant more for confirming its them once you do.
> 
> Also I'm hella gay so suffer through my side pairings.

Ever since humans had the ability to stain their skin, soulmates were known. From one's elbow to the tips of one's fingers, if something stained the skin it appeared on another in the same place. It didn't take long to realize that those who matched were always compatible in some way. Two souls who would play off one another perfectly. Balance each other. Romantic was the most common, it was easy to fall for the person whose soul could dance around your own.

Over time, laws and common curtises rose around staining your arms. Even as berry juice and symbols gave way to ink and words some things remained the same. A tattoo on the arms had to be approved by a soulmate, you couldn't write your own name (names never went through and always left a rash on a soulmates arm), and children under 13 had to wear gloves and were forbidden from drawing on their own arms (it was more of a tradition now but it did often carry fines).

I never really put stock in the whole thing. Who would even want to get stuck with someone they possibly never met. Not that I have time for that, the world of the unknown waited. Of course I had tried as a kid, like most, but I never got a response. In fact I've never had anything appear on my arms. If they don't want to find me, then I don't want to find them.

"Hey V-man! Give me your arm," Jack interrupted my thoughts.

"Why?" I looked up from our notes.

Jack was drawing something on his left wrist. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the little ghost he drew with the numbers 101 under it.

"So I can draw a ghost and the room number! Everyone on campus knows about our ghost research! So if our soulmates are here, they'll come and see the portal!" Jack grabbed my left arm.

"Jack, we don't even know if it'll work today. I really think we should push back the date," I sighed but let Jack doodle the same thing on my arm.

"It's ready, Vladdie, don't worry so much," he went back to tinkering with the generator.

"Even if that's true, you know how I feel about the whole soulmate thing," I inspected the little ghost on my wrist. "Why anyone would immediately fall for someone just because 'oh look, we both have the same writing on our arms. We're fated!' is beyond me."

"So why drag me and Maddie to all the new romcoms?" He inquired.

My face heated up as I felt Jack judging me from his work on the generator.

"You...you drag us to everything that mentions a ghost and Maddie forces us to all the action movies. We all like horror, I'm just making sure we don't miss _any_ of the new movies," I defended myself. "Besides, I prefer it when the characters wear long sleeves."

"Admit it~ you want to meet your soulmate," Jack prodded.

"No, I'm at best indifferent," I busied myself checking the consistency of the flitrator liquid.

"Your penpal," he continued.

"Jack"

"Your soul scribbler, ink link"

"Jack!"

"Drawing Dude, mistress of the marker"

"Please stop"

"Your tattoo tart, sharpie harpy"

"Wh-what," I started to snort. "Haven't heard those ones."

"Your gel pen gentleman"

I blinked.

"Gel pen?" I asked.

"Japanese kid in one of my classes had some get sent to him. They write really well," Jack explained.

"Huh," I looked over at him. "Are you finished?"

"I will be when you admit it V-man," he grinned.

"I meant with the generator," I sighed.

"Oh, yep!" He tapped the top. "It's all ready to go."

I shook my head with a small laugh and grabbed one of the sodas Jack brought. The door to the classroom opened.

"Sorry I'm late," the beautiful red headed Maddie walked in a little frazzled.

With a professional air, she pulled up her hair and got on her lab coat. Stunning as always, she didn't hesitate in looking over all the papers.

"Hey Maddie! We're writing to our soulmates. I felt like this was an important occasion they should come to," Jack bounded over to her.

"You know they wouldn't get here on time even if they're on campus but," Maddie paused to chuckle and rolled up her sleeve, "why not?"

There, already on her wrist, was a tiny ghost and the numbers 101. My breath hitched. Yes, of course. Maddie never writes on herself. She'd be too busy advancing her studies to care. Maddie isn't a stranger to me either.

"Oh! I stand corrected. One did make it in time," she nearly snorted at our stunned faces. "Now come on you two idiots, we'll figure it out later. They won't let us stay after 5 anymore because someone," she pointedly looked at Jack, "dumped glitter in here as a prank and someone else," looks pointedly at me, "retailited by making an actual glitter bomb that set a table on fire."

"No regrets! Vladdie sparkled for a week," Jack grinned.

"How was I suppose to know the glitter I used was flammable?" I crossed my arms.

The doorway that still somehow had glitter places and the scorched table judged us.

"Focus please?" Maddie smiled.

"Right!" Jack went back to work.

"Maddie," I slid up to her. This was my chance. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"One moment Vlad," she turned away from me. "Jack, can you fill up the ecto flitrator?"

"On it babe!" Jack smiled at Maddie.

I turned away from them. Great, Jack thinks it's him. He knows I like her, he could at least let me check first! Might as well inspect the portal. It's nowhere near ready. The seams are too loose and I know we need to recheck the wires. We rushed all the calculations as well.

"I'm telling you Jack, it won't work," I complained to him once again. I leaned in to look at the sloppy insides.

"Bogus V-man it totally will. This protoportal is guaranteed to bust open a door to the ghost zone," Jack assured me.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right," Maddie commented. 

Of course they weren't. They were incredibly rushed. I knew we wouldn't be able to turn the portal on today. Guess it's time for more work before we test.

"Banzai!" Jack screamed with a click.

Banzai? What is he screaming about now? The generator whirled to life and a green spark danced in the portal. Oh no, I didn't even know he had the remote. A beam of green engulfed my face. Searing pain assaulted every part it touched, digging under my skin to the bones. So much never ending burning. The light stopped but the pain didn't.

"Bogus!" I screamed.

I felt my face. Tiny bumps of pain met my fingers. It hurt so much. The pain was starting to spread and I felt it pumping into my veins. Jack and Maddie had horrified faces. How bad does it look? Oh god, I'm going to die looking like a monster.

I ran.

\-------------

Most my classmates had tried to find their soulmates by now. Hardly anybody found them within the school. At least half had gotten some form of an answer. But even for those with an answer, life went back to normal. No point on focusing on your soulmate if you're not even sure who they might be. It was something to focus on later without parents leering over shoulders.

I haven't tried yet. My arms had remained empty as well. That didn't mean much, I was older then both my best friends and while I was only a couple of months away from turning 14, Tucker had only turned 13 a couple months ago and Sam was about to. We had promised each other that we would check together. Nothing would make us happier than having a soulmate within our group. I hoped for Sam in the back of my mind but having Tucker wouldn't be terrible. He'd be stuck with me and my punny ways.

"Ugh! I cant wait to get these stupid white gloves off. They clash so hard with my style. Plus it makes it so obvious I'm one of the youngest in our class," Sam groaned.

"Heh, you're graduating at 16~" I added to her pain.

"Quit reminding me! It was my mom's fault I skipped a grade," she slumped her shoulders.

"One more day Sam. Look, my PDA has a timer counting down for you," Tucker held up his PDA.

"Lot of good that'll do when I have to go home Tuck," she teased.

"I'm excited for tomorrow guys," I grinned. "I have been waiting so long for you two to ditch the gloves. Wouldn't it be wild if we were one of those rare three person matches?"

"That would be awesome. If any group was, it would be us," Sam agreed.

"I don't know, I have bets throughout the whole school that'll be you two love birds," Tucker snickered.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam and I yelled at him.

"Hey Fentina!" An obnoxious voice called out after hearing the commotion.

Dash Baxter came storming up to us, followed by his A list jerks. At least Paulina was easy on the eyes. Not gonna lie, I was very disappointed when she insisted on covering her drawings in makeup. She insisted her pretty drawings should only be for her soulmate and would shake her head at passing hopefuls. In Dash's hand was a pen, his other hand grabbed my arm.

"When you gonna write on your arm? I got a bet going that it's you and techno geek," Dash snickered.

"We're waiting on Sam to check," I pulled my hand from his grip. "And why would it matter? I'd be lucky to have Tucker as a permanent best friend."

"Damn right," Tucker nodded. "Though, no offense Danny, I'd rather have a girl. Being their ink link always helps the charm~"

"Now I feel bad for whatever poor soul gets these two," Paulina sneered.

"They'll get each other," Dash grabbed Tucker's arm this time.

Dash clicked the pen and drew a dick on Tucker's arm. Only a little disappointed, I showed both my bare arms. With a pout, Dash dropped Trucker's arm.

"Your turn Fenton! Let's see if you and your girlfriend are soulmates," Dash sneered.

"She's not my girlfriend! And she can't take off her gloves until tomorrow," I glared.

"Oh who cares, it'll get them off our backs," Sam took off both her gloves after checking for teachers. "Huh, I guess we're not."

On her arms were pretty pink flowers. My face fell. She wasnt my soulmate like I hoped. Neither of my friends were. That was a lot more disappointing than I thought it would be. Paulina had a weird look on her face.

"Guess you have a Mistress of the Marker~" Star teased.

"More like a sharpie harpy. Besides it doesn't have to be romantic," Sam crossed her arms. "Though it looks like I got a girly girl. I have no desire to find out who she is now."

Paulina rolled her eyes while Star giggled. I watched sadly as Sam put her gloves back on. Tucker was looking at his arm curriously.

"Oh look! I'm getting a response!" Tucker grinned.

We all gathered around him as the words appeared one letter at a time. 'Please stop drawing dicks on me. I'm trying to study.' The handwriting looked a little familiar but I couldn't place it. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, this didn't go anything like I thought it would," Dash looked oddly disappointed. "Now I can't make fun of any of you freaks for your soulmates cause I don't know who they are. But I can still do this."

Dash grabbed me and stuffed me into a locker, slamming it shut. I knew Sam wouldn't open it until they left. Sighing, I looked at my own arms. He didn't write on me. Now I wanted to know. Quickly searching, I found a pen in the locker and drew a tiny ghost. Staring intently, I almost didn't notice Sam open the door for me.

"It doesn't mean anything if you don't get an answer," Sam smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know," I grinned back and jumped out. Maybe I'll just keep drawing little ghosts until I get an answer.

\-------

Little cute ghosts have been appearing on my arm for the last few months. Maddie must have finally realized that Jack wasn't her soulmate and was trying to communicate with me. Well I can't reply yet, I must have a dramatic way to sweep her off her feet. Our college reunion will provide the perfect moment for revenge and reconnecting. Time to check what face she decided to draw on a little ghost for me today.

I rolled up my sleeve. I will admit looking at the new faces have been the highlight of my days. Smiling, I looked at my arm. Nothing. For the first time in months there was nothing on my arm. Quickly in a panic, I checked the other. Absolutely nothing. Did she get tired of no response? Pen, I need a pen. Drawers snapped open until I found what I was looking for. I wrote where the ghosts usually appeared.

'Hello?'

I didn't get a response. A day later my spies informed me that they had finished their portal. That explained it, she was just busy. This was perfect timing. I could now send low level ghosts to test Jack's strengths in hunting before the reunion. The ectopuses would be a good place to start.

\--------

Everything still hurt, not as much as when the portal turned on but things still ached. The hospital treated my electric burns and now I had had to go back to school looking like a mummy. What a great way to come back from winter break.

"Hey, you feeling better? Nothing...weird has happened right?" Tucker joined me at my locker.

"Nope," I laughed nervously. "Must of been a fluke!"

"Danny, your arm is invisible," Sam leaned on the lockers to hide me from others.

"No it's not!" I hid my arm behind a book. Finally I sighed. "Okay so I changed again last night. And floated."

"I mean it's only been a week dude, could still be a side effect that'll wear off," Tucker offered.

"Maybe it won't. Admit it, it would be cool to have ghost powers," Sam grinned.

"No it wouldn't. Because if I keep that weird form that means I'm some sort of...half ghost. My parents are ghost _hunters_ _._ Yesterday my breath fogged up and a tiny blob of green came through the portal. I yelped and they came running down with guns ready to shoot the ghost. It was gone before they saw it but… then they started going on about being excited to finally get a chance to catch and dissect a ghost. I don't want to be an experiment," I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Dude, your parents wouldn't do that. If this goes on maybe they could even help," Tucker patted my back.

"Maybe," I sighed and calmed down. "For now, please don't tell anyone. Help me hide it please."

"We're your best friends, we'd help you bury a body if you asked," Sam laughed.

"Eh, depends on why but yeah," Tucker agreed.

"Why couldn't you two be my soulmates. You're both perfect," I smiled.

"You'd be better then mine. Mine keeps telling me to stop because they need to focus on studying," Tucker sighed.

"Mine's left me alone since the flower thing," Sam grinned.

"I didnt ever get a reply to mine and now I'm all bandaged up. Good thing is it's healing fast. Bad news too fast," I rubbed my arm.

"Hey, maybe you'll get away with no scar," Sam reassured.

"That's not fair, near death experience and no scar for the ladies," Tucker sighed.

"I think I actually died. I don't really want the reminder," I groaned.

The warning bell rang for the first class and everyone rushed around us. I got weird stares from everyone. I had been missing the first few days back to school thanks to the accident and now I've come to school bandaged up. At least things can't get worse now.

It got so much worse. The ghosts coming through started wanting to fight. I was able to 'go ghost' easier and there was no scar. Unfortunately this looked permanent and the fights were getting harder. The most recent against those ectopuses wasn't fun.

"Wow you're early," Sam commented.

"Jazz drove. She's read a new book about child neglect and has been paying too much attention to me," I sighed.

"I mean she's not completely wrong, your parents can be oblivious. Your dad ignored a whole fight behind him yesterday," Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"I think I should tell them," I muttered.

"Why? Parents don't listen," we stopped walking midway up the stairs as Sam talked. "Even worse, they don't understand!" She threw her head back and yelled. "WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!"

"Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?" I reminded her.

"Oh, right. Me too," she said embarrassed.

"It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control! If somebody catches me," I started sinking into the floor while Sam and Tucker watched. "I go from geek to freak around here!"

"Kinda like what you're doing right now?" Tucker said, raising his eyebrow.

I was slowly sinking into the floor. Sam and Tucker grabbed my arms and pulled me back up. Stupid powers! I'm going to end up getting stuck in the floor again. Aggravated, I continued walking. After accidentally going through a vending machine, Sam tried to reassure me before Tucker attempted a topic change. It led to Sam's announcement of a menu change. Their dramatic argument over food made me smile softly. Felt really good to get lost in a conversation that was so normal.

The week ended up being stupid and crazy. After dealing with a weird menu, two protests, and my first humanoid ghost I was worn out. And after all the meat juices I found out my suit doesn't automatically clean itself. The hazmat material helped but right now it smelled of rotting meat. So now here I am in our laundry room, in ghost form, waiting for the washer to be done. I'm really really hoping the wild ghost chase I sent my parents on lasts.

Thankfully, at the moment I was just bored. I glanced down at my left arm. Guess the electric scar stayed in my ghost form. Huh, I haven't made a tiny ghost in a while. For some reason, even if I never got a response I feel bad about that. I wonder if it'll still work in ghost form. There were pens here from when Jazz was forced to do laundry and wanted to study. I twirled one in my fingers before connecting it to my left hand. 

In morbid fascination, I started tracing over the lightning shaped scar that started where my hand had touched the metal of the portal. The slight sensitivity of the light green scar made the pressure from the pen feel weird. I forced myself to stop at my elbow, there was no real point in going further. Admiring my work, I almost didn't hear the door open.

"I cant believe we couldn't find the ghost!" Dad whined.

"We'll get it next time dear," mom reassured.

Shit! I quickly changed back before remembering my suit. Flinging the lid open, I exhaled in relief when I saw the suit still spinning around. Only it looked like it did before the accident. It still felt like what I was guessing was my ghost signature but I could pass it off as my hazmat suit still.

"Well that makes things easier. Wonder if I could take it to a dry cleaner's for tougher stains," I muttered, tilting my head as I watched it spin.

\---------

The ectopuses didn't work, they didn't even get Jack's attention. And there were rumors in the ghost zone that a lunch lady ghost was beaten back by a child in black. It appears like a new ghost has already claimed Amity Park as their territory. I will have to send Skulker to assess the threat level of this ghost. From the sound of it, the ghost had died recently, still unused to what they were. Shouldn't be too hard to deal with, if it came down to getting rid of them.

My thought process was interrupted by growing pen marks on my fingers. They grew carefully and slowly past my sleeve. I quickly took off my jacket and rolled up my dress shirt to watch. As beautiful fractals formed up my arm I realized what I was looking at. A Lichtenberg scar. It was much too close to the real thing to be a random pattern. She must be tracing the scar. Was she trying to tell me why she had stopped the little ghosts? Maddie must have gotten hurt by one of the oaf's poorly made contraptions.

He's lucky he didn't kill her or I wouldn't wait for the reunion. As it was I was tempted to send my vultures to peck him to death. He marred her beautiful skin and put her in danger. Maybe I could send them right before the reunion to weaken him a bit. If they were subtle maybe they could sneak past that new ghost.

Should I write something back? No, no I have a plan. Only two more months and Maddie would be all mine. No need to reply yet. I can wait.

I waited this long, I can wait a little longer.


	2. Parental Bonding, One of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina gets a date to the dance, Danny gets some new pens, and Skulker regrets his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very weak chapter, I know. I'm sorry...just had to establish things...dont worry, plenty of Danny angst in the next one and Bitter reunions should be ch 4....
> 
> Ghosts have to be incorrigible gossips, it's the only way so many know about Danny that quickly. That means for Vlad not to know, there are very few reasons...
> 
> The POV sucks in this...if it's too confusing let me know...I'll edit it

Who to go to the dance with? So many boys to choose from. Though it would be much better if I could just ask my soulmate to go with me. Fierce, independent Sam Manson. She's always been so strong, so unafraid. Without my beauty I have nothing. Sam tries to make herself look ugly or edgy but her nature just effortlessly pulls it off in elegance. I bet she could look like a hunchback and I'd still find her enchanting. It's a good thing only Star saw my flower design that day, I don't think I could have handled a direct rejection. Her reaction to what I had drawn was bad enough.

Suddenly a boy fell face first in front of me. Oh, it's the Fenton geek that was attached to Sam's hip. The look on his face told me exactly what he was about to ask.

"Please! Don't say you've suddenly fallen for me. That line is so last semester," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! I-I mean, no! T-that's not it. I'm...I'm Danny," he fumbled over his words as he got up.

His pants dropped to his ankles to reveal bright red boxers. A round of laughter echoed the courtyard. I joined as I got up.

"A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality," I mocked.

An angry Sam stormed up and put her hand on Fenton's, Danny's, shoulder to comfort him.

"Kudos, Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool," she glared at me.

Did she just-? Soulmate or no I will not take that from anyone.

"Oh, no! You did not just call me shallow, did you?!" I hissed out.

"If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah," she smirked.

"Shallow?! I am not shallow!" I insisted.

I watched her drag Danny away. Almost by the hand. Why does she like him? Oh, that gave me an idea.

"On the other hand, I'm not so deep that I couldn't lure a boy away from a goth geek. And I will," I could find out what she likes about him with the added bonus of making her jealous.

Turns out Danny is rather sweet. Even after Dash made a fool of himself in front of me (seriously why is he acting like I don't know him? I cheerlead his games), Danny gave me a necklace. He even said I could have it if I said no to the dance. I was putting it on when I noticed his arm.

"That's an adorable ghost," I smiled at him.

"Oh, yeah," he looked down at it. "I've been drawing them. Haven't gotten a response but.. I feel bad when I forget to."

How cute. Well he still writes to his soulmate. I dug out the gel pens I bought for drawing on my arm. They were in many different colors and bound together with a rubber band. Only taking out the black and purple to keep for myself, I handed them over. His face scrunched in confusion.

"Here, for your soulmate. I don't have much use for them anymore," I giggled at his unsure expression. "I already know who mine is."

"Oh, okay. Wait does that mean you won-" he looked disappointed.

"I'm still going to the dance with you," I assured him.

"Yes! I mean uh, cool," he blushed.

I'm pretty sure I heard his pants falling again as I walked away.

\------------

"Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance like I did," I glared at Tucker.

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb? Or will either one do?" Sam mocked.

I turned my glare to her. Besides my stress, this moment in the food court was calm. The little ghost I had drawn yesterday was gone. I got the bundle of gel pens out of my pocket and just stared at them for a moment.

"Uh, what's with all the colors? Thought you were just doing whatever pen was handy," Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

"Paulina said I could have them. Said she already knew her soulmate and didn't need them anymore," I shrugged.

"Doesn't that seem weird to you? She knows who but she's going to the dance with you?" She sounded cautious.

"What if Danny's her soulmate?" Tucker grinned. "You know how girls can be."

"I don't think so, some of these are used. The pink's really low. I haven't ever had a response," I muttered. "Sam, help me pick a color to make the ghost today."

"Purple," she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, there's no purple. Well there's this really pastel purple but I don't want to use that one," I searched through the colors. "That's really weird. I might have to buy a purple, it's weird to have all these colors without a darker purple."

"You know if you used the green, you could make a blob ghost," Tucker suggested.

"Nah, I'll just make a cartoon one again. Maybe make it look sick," I picked out the green.

The little ghost ended up looking good with some vomit next to it. I laughed a little. Sam started going on about being glad she wasn't going to the dance. Apparently no one has asked her yet. She seemed really sad about that. Maybe she actually wants to go. Before I could think on it more, my ghost sense went off and I had to fight that dragon ghost again.

\------------

A sick ghost. Maddie had drawn a sick ghost this time. Was she trying to inform me that she wasn't feeling well? Or was she just having fun with a new color? If only I wasn't waiting for the reunion I could ask what she means. With how cutesy it looked, I'm hoping it's just the latter.

I was deep in my musings when I sensed a ghost come through my portal. That would be Skulker, right on time. Forgoing a full transformation, I sunk through the floor to meet him.

"Skulker," I landed near the metal ghost.

"Plasmius," he returned the greeting. "You have a job for me?"

"Yes, I need you to go to Amity Park and assess the threat level of the ghost that currently claims the territory. There's a portal now opened there that you can use if you're careful. It belongs to ghost hunters but I would only really consider one of them a threat," I paused and thought for a moment. "Oh, and if you could manage it, download some of their blueprints. Depending on what you get, I could up your payment. The last batch I stole made my portal much more stable."

"What's my prey like?" Skulker asked without missing a beat. He has a level of professionalism that my vultures just lack.

"New. Wears black. At the very least clever because despite being painfully new they've been able to defend a fairly large territory," I brushed off some fuzz from my shirt absentmindedly. "You don't have to engage, I just need to know if they'll be a problem to any future plans."

"You dont know any more?" He sounded surprised.

"The other ghosts have been oddly tight lipped to me about this. That's why I'm sending you," I answered.

I went to straighten my jacket before remembering I had taken it off upstairs to check for a new drawing. My eyes drifted back to the tiny ghost on my arm. Skulker stayed silent for a moment, I could feel him looking towards it as well.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Hm?" I was brought out of my musings.

"On your arm," he pointed.

"Oh, just something my soulmate has drawn. She's finally been writing to me. Mostly just these little ghosts. Rather adorable," I smirked.

"Right. Didn't think you would have one," Skulker murmured.

"Why wouldn't I have one?!" I pulled my sleeve down angrily. "Go, you have your tasks."

Turning my back on him, I went to work on a new design. Before the shot even rang out I knew what he would do. The net was caught in my hand without even having to turn around. It burned up with only a little ecto energy. Skulker grumbled and went through the portal. That attempt to 'capture' me was weak as always, he had stopped truly trying years ago. I would be worried if he stopped all together.

My attention went back to the design. The more intricate parts were starting to give me trouble. Might have to get Skulker's help when he returns. Hopefully he returns soon with news that the ghost isn't going to an issue.

\-----------

Sam's laid out form appeared on the screen. She hadn't felt like meeting up with us while we prepared for the dance. I straightened my tie.

"Tie straight. Shirt tucked in. Unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case," I collapsed the line and put it in my jacket. "Sam, what's on your arm?"

The hand in question lifted to show the flower. A black thorned stem wrapped all the way down to her elbow, the thorns drawn in a way that they seemed to pierced her skin. Purple blood dripped from these wounds. A purple rose with black accents landed on her palm.

"It appeared a little earlier. I kinda like it," Sam smiled.

"Warming up to your soulmate?" Tucker winked.

"Shut up before I go over there and punch you," she narrowed her eyes.

"So, what's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?" I decided to change the subject.

Turns out the necklace I gave to Paulina could turn the wearer into a dragon. Now I had to deal with preventing my dad and Mr. Lancer from talking _and_ figure out a nice way of getting that necklace back. Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Sam's tone as she hung up also confirmed that she was upset about not going. Why didn't she just go stag?

"Dude no! Seriously, I'm going with Valerie," Tucker was still protesting.

It was too late, I overshadowed him. Though he did have a point. He had promised Valerie. I dug out his PDA to find her phone number.

"Hello?" Valerie answered.

"Hi, Valerie. It's Tucker. I'm canceling, sorry. I'm taking my friend who's too stubborn to go alone. I'll still dance with you if you show up," I rambled hoping my voice sounded like Tuck.

"YOU'RE GONNA DITCH ME?! Well screw you!" She hung up.

That could have gone better.

\--------

This night was a disaster. Sure I got to see Sam all dressed up and beautiful but it was hardly worth the night. First Danny informs me that the necklace belongs to Sam. That idiot! He gave me her necklace?! Now she's just going to hate me more. And I had worked so hard on that rose design because it was easy to cover up for the night. Then I let my jealousy get the best of me when Sam found me in the bathroom. She hadn't even seemed mad at Danny!

My memory failed me a little after that. I could've sworn I saw her turn into a dragon before everything went black. Somehow I ended up behind the bleachers. Which has led to my current problem.

"So, do you like quarterbacks?" Dash leaned over me.

He was much too close. I really needed a reason not to date anyone.

\--------

\--------

The prey's schedule was very unpredictable. All week, whenever he sensed another ghost he would drop everything to find it. Luckily I was able to avoid detection if I stayed a good distance away. A few times I was able to move in closer as he fought other ghosts. I was able to learn his name, Danny Phantom. It sounded either boastful or uncreative until I watched him return to the ghost hunters' lair. Much too close to his living name, uncreative.

The matter of his strength became clear that day too. A halfa. Like Plasmius. I couldn't help but try and capture him now. He was much more inexperienced than when I first met the other. Those human helpers he drags around just released all of their prey that he had taken much longer to collect then I would have. Speaking of which, one of the nuisances I thought I had scared off was now in front of my binoculars.

"I thought I told you to scram," my binoculars folded away so I could properly glare at the blue weakling.

"The box ghost has a message for you!" He raised his arms. "You cannot tell him!"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Everyone knows you talk to Plasmius! Nobody is suppose to tell him about the young one!" His eyes darted to the flash of light from the halfa.

"Why not exactly?" I asked, though I had an idea why.

"The young one is already strong. Imagine what would happen if they met!" He warned.

"Hm, I do see what you mean. Plasmius is already a chaotic force in the ghost zone, him with an apprentice… I won't tell,'' I nodded with a puff of my chest. "It will also let me have proper prey without interference."

Satisfied, the blue weakling flew off. My prey was no longer at the warehouse. I would have to hunt him down again.

\---------

"Danny, you know he's running on your schedule now. You can go to your locker to grab things," Sam tried to reassure me.

"But what if he still set a trap there? I can't risk it. We have a plan," I emphasized.

"So you're just gonna leave all your homework and textbooks at school," Tucker gave me a look.

"I can come back for them later. I'm more upset that I left my gel pens in there. I've been so busy this week that I keep forgetting to draw something. And now we have stake out time and I won't have anything to draw with," I whined.

"You could borrow one of my pens," Sam offered.

"I like all the colors," I grumbled and shoved my hands in my pockets.

Sam patted my back in mock comfort while Tucker held in a laugh.

"I think not having food today is affecting you," Sam shoved a granola bar into my face. "Here."

I mumbled out a 'thank you' before munching on the bar. We had a lot to get done before going to the zoo tonight. Good thing Tucker's good at sowing.

It worked! Well, not really. Tucker messed around too much and the original plan failed. Samson, or now known as Dalilah, actually understood my gestures. Watching the gorilla destroy Skulker was amazing. Cleaning up all the bits of metal was tedious but so very much worth it. I am definitely getting a good grade on that extra credit project too. I was on the front cover of Genius magazine! Mom and dad were so proud.

"In a good mood?" Sam grinned at me.

"My parents are proud of me," I beamed as I opened my locker.

"Congrats dude! You got on the cover of the swimsuit issue," Tucker laughed and took the magazine from me.

Sam hit the back of his head. With a glare to her, Tucker handed the magazine back to me. I just grinned at the two of them, too happy to let even Tucker's teasing get to me. Spotting my gel pens, I decided today was a special day and deserved more than a little ghost. There was still time before the bell so I started drawing a gorilla on my arm.

"That's a sucky drawing," Tucker looked over my shoulder.

"Shut up, it looks good," I pouted.

"It's mediocre at best," Sam added.

"Traitor," I grumbled and finished the drawing.

\------------

The Genius magazine sat on the table in front of me. I only purchased the issue because my dear Maddie was on the cover. Apparently her son had discovered one of only two of a species of gorilla was misgendered. Either the boy was very brave or incredibly stupid. The cocky look on his face told me it was both. Maddie was proud, that was certain. A crudely drawn gorilla had appeared on my arm shortly after I had acquired the magazine.

My alarm for intruders to my portal sounded. I snarled, I didn't have time for this. There was a meeting I had to attend in an hour. Black rings washed over me and I flew to my portal. It was closed but the alarm only went off if ecto signatures got too near. Fists lighting up with pink energy, I was ready to attack. To my surprise, the portal doors opened instead of being pried open. A tiny blob of green shot through. I almost threw a blast before recognizing the creature.

"Skulker?!" I blinked as the blob ran straight into my chest.

"Shoot! Shoot!" He scrambled to hide in my hair as he pointed.

Snarling from several sources echoed the lab. Quite a few ghost predators bounded into the lab. Some well aimed blasts had them scampering back through the portal. Skulker started climbing down from my hair and I held out a hand for him to stand on.

"What happened to your suit?" I held him at eye level.

"I got separated from it," he crossed his little arms.

"Well, you're welcome to use the lab to make a new suit. I can put any materials you use on to your payment tab," I sat him down on a table.

"No! Help me get my suit back," he glared at me. "Come back with me to Amity and help me carry my suit back."

"Why cant you make a new one?" I sighed.

"I built that suit from scratch. It is my first and only suit. I hunted for those parts while this size! Skulker will not just make another one!" His squeaky voice really undermined his speech.

"Fine," I made sure the portal doors closed and locked. "Wait here, I have a meeting to attend to and some paperwork to finish. If you get bored I have blueprints I need you to look over."

When I came back to the lab, Skulker had blueprints scattered everywhere. Currently he was working on what looked like improvements he wanted to make to his suit. Picking up one of the pages strewn about, I noticed he crossed out most of my work. A quick look told me that this was the least edited.

"I thought my designs were getting better," I grumbled.

"You have no idea how to wire things," he paused and looked up at me. "Are you done with your pointless human things? Can we get my suit?"

The entire picture of him, a tiny green thing, holding a pencil that was almost his height with an indignant look was too much. I started laughing, trying to cover my mouth with my hand when he glared.

"What?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Just haven't seen you work outside of your suit in a while. It's very funny," I calmed down.

Before he could protest, I grabbed him and placed him on my shoulder. Gathering a bag, a USB drive, and a signature dampener, I unlocked and opened the portal. The swirl of green past over us. A nice deep breath of the ectoplasm filled air relaxed me. Going into the Zone always felt good on my ghost form. Just like coming back to the human realm felt wonderful on my human half after a long expedition.

"So, where is your suit?" I asked, glancing to my shoulder.

"He phased it into the ground somewhere around a school. Heard them talking about the best place to hide it in while in their stupid containment device," Skulker grumble.

"Containment device?" I frowned. "And who are we talking about?"

"That ghost you sent me to observe. He has human helpers," he mumbled. "And he uh, steals… equipment from the local ghost hunters."

"Human helpers? And he's bold enough to sneak into a hunter's home?" That was news indeed.

"He's a bratty young whelp. One of his humans hacked my suit," he crossed his arms.

"Someone hacked your suit?!" I nearly stopped flying.

"I don't want to talk about it," he sighed deeply. "He goes by Phantom. Danny Phantom."

"Rather uncreative name," I huffed. "Anything else I need to know about him?"

Skulker was quiet for much too long. I stopped in front of the Fenton's portal to look over at him.

"I have stats on him in my suit," he finally said.

I nodded and looked back toward the portal. This went into the basement of the house that held the woman I loved. My soulmate. My fist clenched for a moment, hesitating. Small hands started jabbing my face. Right, this was a retrieval mission. No time to orchestrate a meeting. Turning invisible, I entered the portal into a very messy lab. Jack never could keep things clean. I had just inserted the USB into their main computer to download blueprints while we searched when a white haired ghost shot through the lab.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?!" The young ghost tore through the inventions, almost running into my invisible form twice, before grabbing a thermos and shooting away.

"That uh, was Phantom," Skulker muttered.

"I gathered," I snapped back.

  
  
  
  


"How does hacking your suit rip it apart like this?!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Skulker and Vlad to have an awkward weird friendship. I just do....
> 
> Also, real question. Should Maddie and Jack know who Danny's Soulmate is before they do? I have a rough idea where that'll go but I'm not sure I want it to happen.


	3. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, Splitting Images, What you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a mini crises.
> 
> Vlad's still wont answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am semi happy with this chapter. I really like parts off it but loath others... I need a better way to describe where in the episode something is happening...
> 
> This chapter got away from me a little and it a little longer then the other two. I might not try to shove 3 episodes together again if I can help it...
> 
> Anyways, Danny has some trouble with what he is. Before the dairy king, Danny only had his parents saying ghosts are evil and whatever came through the portal...and danny did tend to attack first... so the idea that he's becoming ghostly would scare him.
> 
> I'm gonna try sticking to a 5 day update schedule so I dont accidentally abandon this fic. I know this is more like 6 but again it got away from me.

Downstairs had been a waste. The portal had a rare moment of being closed and I wasn't about to open it. Unfortunately that meant I couldn't sit in front of it. For some reason I always felt slightly recharged after spending time near the ghost zone. I knew it had to do with my ghost half but it wasn't something I was willing to explore. Being willing to brave the basement and possible ramblings for time near the thing that literally might have killed me (I'm still working out if I died or not) was unsettlingly enough. Dad had been down there too so I couldn't even try adding some ectoplasm to my juice. The samples from the Zone were starting to smell good.

"Hey Jazz," I looked up. "Dash? What are you doing here?!"

The scene that had greeted me in the kitchen wasn't pretty. Dash was making googly eyes at my sister and leaning close to her. Oh god, please don't be because they found out they're soulmates. Why do they both wear long sleeves?! Jazz caught my darting eyes and with an exaggerated sigh, rolled up her sleeves. There was a visible deflate from Dash at the dumb pick up lines littering her arms.

'Hey, my name's Portals XL. Can I crash at your place?'

'Let me scribble my way to your soul.'

'How about we connect this link with more than ink?'

'Are you a personal digital assistant? Cause I would love to have some PDA with you.'

'Too Fine~'

With a triumphant smirk I knew I'd regret at school, I leaned my hand with the drink on the table. In a loss of control I only seem to have at the worse times, my hand went through the table instead. The movement scattered all their books and papers.

"Watch it, Fentonowski!" Dash barked

"Uh, sorry. I was just, uh, passing through," I started backing up, just glad he hadn't seen what really happened.

I escaped back to the stairs for the basement. Well, guess I'm going to be stuck down here with dad anyways. At least Dash hadn't recognized any of those dumb pick up lines. Wait. My foot stopped halfway to the next step. I recognized those dumb pick up lines. Tucker uses them all the time! No wonder I recognized that handwriting! I'm pretty sure my brain stopped working for a short moment. Nope, nope, nope, I am not telling them. Not gonna be me. Let them figure it out. Denial was a better place for my head at the moment. I continued down the stairs.

"Hey, Danny!" Dad grinned at me. "Check out my latest innovation in ghost-grabbing technology, the Ghost Weasel! It collects ambient ghost energy and shoots it into the Ghost Zone."

"Does it work?" It looked like a vacuum cleaner.

"Why wouldn't it? Only one way to find out," Dad flipped the switch to on.

The Ghost Weasel worked, to an extent. It was still a disaster of an invention that sucked up everything. Self proclaimed Technus did get sucked in before the thing exploded. Green goop went everywhere. I'm really hoping Technus escaped. Can you kill a ghost? Malevolent creatures or not I do not want to be responsible for killing something. I really hope you can't kill a ghost.

On a much better note, I'M GOING TO DASH'S BIG PARTY! Jazz is the best sister ever. Maybe I should tell her about Tucker. Nevermind, bad idea. Now if only I could afford those sweats.

"Oh, man," I frowned. The magazine was from one of the higher end stores. "This must cost a fortune! Where am I going to get the money by Saturday?"

"You know, I almost hate to offer--" Sam started to say, biting her lip.

"Hey, Danny!" Paulina waved at me with a CD. "You wanna hear my new CD? It's really crunk!"

"Is crunk good?" I looked to Tucker for help.

"It's Paulina," he just deadpanned.

"Crunk's good!" I decided and turned toward Paulina. "Be right there!"

I rushed over to sit across from her on the blanket. She grinned at me and put on the music. It wasn't very new, I had already heard it's first song but smiled at her anyways. This was Paulina, she shined with beauty. Our date to the dance was such a bust I was worried she'd never talk to me again.

"Your friend looks mad over there," Paulina was looking over my shoulder.

"Oh," I looked back at a very angry Sam. "I uh, think you might have interrupted her."

"Well, I needed you to listen to my CD so she can wait," she crossed her arms with a frown.

"And I like it!" I insisted.

"Good. Bet my tastes are better than anything she likes. What do goths even like anyways? Skulls?" The inflection of her voice made it hard to tell if the question was rhetorical or not.

I frowned at her.

"I mean she likes what she likes?" I wanted to defend my friend at least a little. "I don't think having goth tastes is that weird."

"Yes but," she seemed like she was trying to figure out what to say. "What are goth tastes? It's stuff like skulls right?"

"I don't know. You could ask Sam? She likes bats and dark colors and horror movies. I think those are goth things," I shrugged.

"I don't really want to ask Sam," she huffed. "Is there any other way to learn about goth stuff?"

"Uhhh, there's a goth poetry night in an occult bookstore she likes dragging us to. Usually Thursdays, place is called the Skulk n Lurk," I frowned more. This was weird. "Why are you ask-"

"You haven't gotten a response yet?" She cut me off, pointing to my arm with my current ghost.

"Oh, no," I blinked at it. "Nothing."

"Not even random pen marks on your hands?" She asked.

"Only my stuff," I sighed. "They could be younger."

"Yeah but, I've seen you make a ghost almost everyday. Dash makes fun of you for it. How many times as a kid did you cheat and look?" She pointed out.

"A lot," I mumbled.

"Seems like you and Valerie have the same luck then. She's not getting anything either," she leaned forward to pat my hand.

My face went red at the contact. She was touching me. To comfort me but, I wasn't really that worried. Plenty of people in the school didn't get a real response. Then again, they weren't trying like I was. Was it possible that I didn't have a soulmate? It wasn't unheard of just rarer then having more than one. The theories on that ranged from not ever being destined for one in the first place to their soulmate already being dead. Wait, there's a real chance I died in the portal accident. What if that cut me off from my soulmate?

"I have to go now. See you at the party?" Paulina pulled back her hand.

"Uh yeah," I blushed as she batted her eyes at me.

She stood up and just looked at me for a moment.

"I uh, need to pack up my blanket," she finally said.

"Oh right!" I scrambled up.

"Bye Danny," Paulina waved her fingers at me.

Looking around as Paulina packed up, I noticed Sam and Tucker had already left. Guess they went home without me. Maybe I should apologize to them, I have been pushing them off a little bit. I bit my lip as I started my walk home. They understood right? This invite made me popular, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. It was normal to want this attention, to be liked. God, I just wanted to be normal, have lots of friends like a normal teen.

My foot went intangible and through the sidewalk. The concrete and my face quickly, and violently, met. At least nothing's bleeding. With that thought I got up, foot still sinking into the concrete. Of course I'm not normal, I'm a freak but that doesnt mean I can't pretend. For just a moment I want to pretend like I wasn't part evil creature. Like I was still human.

Finally making it home, mom and dad turned out to be no help with my current money problems. Mom insisted that I earn it. Where was I suppose to get a job that quickly? And by the looks of the growling metal box, dinner was gonna be late. Or try to eat us.

Somehow I got enlisted into helping dad move boxes of junk still covered green goop. That's okay though, I guess. I had wanted to talk to him about something.

"Hey Dad?" I said picking up another box with him.

"Danny, just because your mother can't hear doesn't mean you can talk some money out of me," dad grinned.

"No, it's not that," I laughed, nervous as we made our way to the shed. "It's um, about...mom's your soulmate right? How often did you write to her?"

"Oh! In high school every week! We slowed down in college. In fact we did an entire project together before even knowing we were linked. We still write ideas to each other," dad beamed then looked at my arm. "Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"I… haven't gotten a response. Just wanted to know if that was normal," I frowned.

"Oh you're still young, don't worry about it. Plenty of people your age don't get responses right away. Just be patient," he reassured.

"Right, patient," I mumbled.

"You know I've seen you using that bundle of gel pens. When they first appeared, I tried starting the phrase 'gel pen gentleman'. It never caught on. Maybe you could get it to stick~" dad nudged me.

"Daaaaaad," I groaned, setting my box down in the shed. "Guys don't normally use gel pens. I got them from someone else."

"A girl~?" He laughed as I blushed before dropping his own box. "You know, maybe I should get rid of this junk. Ah well, that's a job for another day."

Brushing off his hands, dad left back toward the house. Everything was in the shed now so I went to turn off the light. The shed was filled to the brim with stuff that I'm sure dad would never look at again. If he's not going to miss it and said he should get rid of it, there's no reason I can't take advantage of that.

"Saturday's another day," I grinned, turned off the light, and closed the door.

The garage sale or yard sale went off without a hitch. My parents were on one of their inviting streaks in the lab and Jazz couldn't care less what I was doing. And as tempting as Sam's offer was to finally go to her house, I had made enough money just in time to go to the mall. They looked kinda angry when I left them with clean up. Okay, now I definitely have to apologize. And try to get them invited to any other parties. If I ever get invited again. Or we could always crash one.

Of course I couldn't have the one night I wanted off but I can worry about the flying razor after the party. My real problem was Jazz not going. She was my buffer. Just having her around would make Dash nicer to me. It couldn't get that bad though, he had a party to deal with. He wouldn't have time for me.

"Oh, right, right," Dash leaned on the doorframe, smirking at me. "You're not really part of my posse, so you didn't get the email. You see, after buying that computer stuff, I didn't have enough money to buy the sweat suit, so I changed the dress code to loser chic!"

"Oh, swell," I walked in looking around, everyone was dressed like me and my friends. That was rather insulting.

"You like it? It's so horrible, it's cool!" Paulina came up to me dressed as Sam. Is that why she wanted to know what goths like? "Eck, who dressed you, your mom?"

"Uh," I sighed as she left.

Nobody wanted to talk to me. I doubt it was just because of how I was dressed. Wondering slightly if this had all just been a set up, I looked over at Paulina dressed as Sam. Surely she had to have been tricking me earlier. Though, at the moment she seemed oddly happy. When she thought no one was looking, she would twirl the skirt while looking down at the outfit. Strange. I didn't dwell on it long and headed upstairs. The pockets of the sweats were big enough for my pens and I felt like venting, even if it was to no one.

\--------

A sad ghost surrounded by laughing ghosts. This was certainly one of the odder drawings. Was she feeling mocked? Or just sad? If only I could ask her without ruining my plans. My eyes wouldn't leave the confusing drawing on my arm as I entered the lab to check on Skulker. It was never a good idea to leave him alone too long.

"What are you looking at?" His squeaky voice echoed.

His suit was almost repaired completely but he wasn't using it yet. Odd.

"Just trying to decipher what my marker mistress drew for me today," I rolled down my sleeve so he couldn't look. "If you're almost done with your repairs, I need you to design something to contain spectral energy while still letting me talk to the ghost."

".....why?" Skulker was messing with what looked like a PDA on his suit's arm.

"Because the materials you're using have exceeded your current payment tab?" I glared at him. "But if you must know, I may need to do business in Amity at some point and I rather make a deal with Phantom then pointlessly fight him. He's a teenager, there must be some creature comfort he's missing."

"I don't think that'll work. I think he has a protecting obsession," he mumbled. "He acts like a superhero with 'powers' that he has to use for 'good.'"

"Then I'll offer to stage things so he can 'rescue'," I said angrily.

"He doesn't like other ghosts much," Skulker countered, he seemed adamant about this.

"I'll talk to him as Masters," I snarled. "I still want the device made. Why should it matter if he ultimately refuses? He'd be contained and you could have him then. I assume he destroyed your suit because you tried to hunt him."

"I'll make it but I don't think you should confront the whelp," he went back to work on his suit, ignoring my next glare.

Deciding to ignore that last comment, I pulled out formulas for weaponized ectoplasm to power the guns I had one of my companies working on. Based on my own ecto energy of course, it was the easiest to get more of. I always made sure to keep those blueprints away from Skulker. Wasn't good for him to have a hand in everything I made.

Speaking of Skulker, he seemed very reluctant with everything involving Phantom. Even the stats he had downloaded from his suit were heavily edited when I got them. Something was being hidden from me and after the reunion I  _ was _ going to figure out what.

\------------

"Sam! Give me back my pens," I glared at my friend who was brandishing my pens.

"No, you owe me for ruining my Save the Frogs speech," she got out the green and started drawing on her own arm. "For the frogs I will write to my soulmate."

Sam drew a pretty good frog before getting out the red and writing 'Save the Frogs.' She then grabbed my arm.

"Just the frog! Just draw the frog!" I quickly said.

"Fine," Sam rolled her eyes and only drew the frog. "Baby. Thanks to your little dress-up parade, my "Save the Frogs!" presentation was a total bust."

"And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your color, pal," Tucker grinned at me.

I took back my pens from Sam. We came up to my totally trashed locker. They even put caution tape on it.

"Yeah, and now because that idiot Box Ghost trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one," I looked at the paper they gave me. "Locker...seven-two-four."

Both of them stopped and gasped. I looked back in time to see Tucker pointing to my new locker. With confusion, I approached it.

"Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," I laughed at my own joke. "Or something really scary that we don't see every single day."

"Hello?! Locker 724? How do you not know the legend of locker 724?" Tucker exclaimed.

Turns out the locker was cursed, found that out later after Dash shoved me into it. Or possibly haunted, it did feel weird. A vent of powers against Dash made me feel better. Tucker was all for it and in the name of Sidney Poindexter I decided to get more revenge the next day as well. I just, really needed to take out all of this out on something that wasn't...ghosts. They were the source of my problems. Every one of them was violent and tried to attack defenseless people. How long until I became like that? I was already having weird pains in the center of my chest and urges to do things I hadn't had before my accident.

The worst of it, I had seen the Box Ghost a lot. Besides his gloves, his arms were bare. Not once had I seen any writing on his skin or whatever ghosts had. If ghosts didn't have soulmates then I might end up truly alone. I couldn't keep dragging Sam and Tucker with me. Not if I might end up hurting them.

My parents immediately found out about my haunted locker. Of course they did. Now they're gonna be at my school. At least since they're both up in the kitchen instead of the lab, I could ask them something.

"Mom, dad, do ghosts have soulmates?" I finally got out.

"Why would ghosts have soulmates?" Mom scoffed. "They're just ectoplasmic reflections of people."

"Yeah, they're cold unfeeling monsters. And dead," dad added.

"What's wrong honey? Did you run into a ghost that gave you a hard time about your," mom looked at my arm, "cute frog?"

"No, just curious. Haven't run into any ghosts," I got out of there before they could interrogate me more.

So, my parents didn't think ghosts had soulmates. That was disappointing. Maybe I could ask a ghost? Like that would actually work.

My revenge got out of hand. So out of hand that the ghost of Poindexter thought I was a bully and trapped me in a hellscape of a high school. The ghosts in it were cruel and didn't feel right. I actually don't think they're ghosts. Maybe shades or something. Seeing Sidney living it up in my body was disheartening. Taking my rage out on Dash may have been leaning into my violent ghost side. I deserved this.

Eventually I did get out by tricking Sidney. It didn't make me feel better about anything. This just means I have to keep a better eye on my more ghostly tendencies. As I was moving into my newer new locker, the Box Ghost finally resurfaced. I found a place to transform and followed him. He was a less threatening ghost, maybe he could answer my question.

"Hey Box Ghost," I shouted as I caught up to him.

"You cannot catch me this time!" Box Ghost lifted his arms and some boxes lifted into the air.

"Do ghosts have soulmates?" I asked quickly.

"What?" He blinked and all the boxes fell.

"Do uh, do ghosts have soulmates? I just...need to know," I almost begged.

"N-no, we're dead. Soulmates are for the living," Box Ghost seemed put off. "We can find mates, I guess. Most don't."

"Oh, thanks I guess," I sighed sadly.

I pulled out my thermos and sucked him into it before he could move.

For my own sanity, I decided not to write on my arm for a while. The idea that my ghost half might have taken away my chance for a soulmate really bugged me. My friends had thankfully not questioned it yet but I could tell they were worried. Tucker decided to take me to a swap meet while Sam wasn't feeling well to cheer me up. Which made it even more annoying when a ghost decided to explode the cotton candy machine.

"I am Desiree. What is your wish?" The genie ghost asked.

"None of your business, Candy Pants," I glared.

"Surely there must be something…" Desiree reached for my chest.

There was a brief moment when hope spread. Maybe she could make me human again. Or twist my wish like a ghost or genie would in this case. Better not to risk it.

"Hey, get away!" I backed up, holding up a hand.

A green ball formed in my hand and shot out a beam. It hit her dead on (heh,  _ dead _ on) and sent her flying away.

"What the heck? What's going on? Is this...a new ghost power?" I looked at my glowing hand.

"That was slamming! Whatever that was," Tucker shouted up at me. "You've got another power?"

"I guess," I floated down next to him.

"Man, that's the cool thing about your powers, man. There's no downside!" He raised his hand for a high five. "Gimme five!"

Did he really think that? I know I haven't been telling them everything but my friends do know I don't like being like this, right? There's a lot of downsides. And I'm afraid of myself. Still better they don't know I guess. The guilt would eat at Sam and Tucker would try to over normalize things. So, I rose my hand to hit the hanging five. Instead a green beam from my hand threw him into a pile of pink cotton candy.

"I'm okay!" Tucker shouted at me as more cotton candy fell on him.

The game was the next night and somehow I ended up in a raven suit. I don't know how Tuck convinced me to be the mascot but now I'm glad he did. It allowed me to deal with whatever possessed Dash quickly, before it got out of hand. Putting it in the ghost zone ran me through a new invention that separated my halves. It was tempting but for the brief moment I was human, I felt empty. There's no telling what removing my ghost half would do in the long run. Plus I really don't know if it was a good idea to let my ghost half run free. For now, the invention was a must avoid.

Dragging Sam to the game hadn't been a good idea. She got worse and ended up stuck in bed.

"Sorry for missing out on our movie night," Sam whined into the phone.

"It's fine Sam. You sound really sick," I responded.

"I am. And I think my soulmate knows who I am, she drew a bat and wrote 'get well soon.' It's weird," she muttered.

"Other than that, how are you feeling?" I asked. I heard a sneeze.

"Ugh! I feel like I'm going to die. I hate being sick!" She whined and sneezed again.

"Hang in there, Sam. Tucker and I are gonna come visit you when we're done at the mall. You want us to bring you anything?" I offered.

"No, no, please," another sneeze. "Don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me."

Sam ended the call and I looked toward Tucker, phasing through a trashcan last minute to avoid tripping.

"She's gotta be sick if she's missing Dead Teacher IV," I told him.

"This time it's personal," Tucker nodded as he quoted the poster line.

Having one best friend to hang out with was better than none. Or would be if another ghost possession didn't happen. This time it was Paulina. Even though it was a completely different ghost it felt the same as Dash's. And that genie ghost. It has to be her doing all this. I think. Tracking her wouldn't be easy though, not even sure why she picked Dash or Paulina. I'll talk to Tucker about it after the movie. If I could find him that is. I hope he isn't coming down with that cold.

Upon exiting the theater and seeing the genie ghost, again, it was clear she was being random. Completely random which made tracking her hard. The flying car demanded immediate attention. Until Tucker FLEW past me.

"Don't sweat this one, Danny. I'm on it," Tucker assured as he zoomed past.

"Tucker?!" I panicked.

Oh god. Oh god. Did Tucker die?! Is Tucker dead? I failed. I failed him. Calm down. Dash and Paulina had ghostly abilities for a little bit and were alive and well. I'm sure he's fine. After you get the car down you can check on him.

Tucker claimed to have ghost powers with no memory of how he got them. That was heavily concerning. The day I got mine was so etched in my mind I doubt I would ever recover from it fully. And now he was getting angry faster than normal and starting to up how much mischief his pranks caused. His ghost part was definitely taking a hold of him. Plus, what if this wasn't like my ghost half? What if this was destroying his human self? Checking him out from the inside was something I had to do.

That may not have been the best idea. It made him really angry and the feeling of being ripped out of him and thrown was not pleasant.

"Don't ever do that again. Get it?" Tucker glared at me. The anger and ghost energy that rolled off of him shrank my own energy inward.

"Got it," I cowered a little.

"Good," he stormed off.

This isn't good. He's acting less and less like Tucker. The mischief is still on brand for him but I doubt it'll stay that way. After a weird fight  _ inside _ of Paulina, he finally admitted he got his powers from that genie ghost. Also reminded me who had her in the first place. I need more information and with both my friends out for the count I'm going to have to get a direct source. Thankfully, Babazita was still at the swap meet.

"Um, hello miss," I waved at the eccentrically dressed old woman.

"What is it that you want with Babazita young man?" Babazita was eyeing me. "Perhaps a fortune? Death hangs off your aura."

"Ah no, I already know what that is. I was hoping you knew something about that genie, from your bottle. Desiree?" I asked cautiously.

"Ah yes, my wishing ghost. Shame Desiree got away. She was a harem girl in life," she jumped onto her table to belly dance.

"A harem girl?" I blinked.

"She was meant for a sultan and the first time she danced for him, he fell in love. Turns out she was his soulmate and the meeting was destined. The sultan promised her a kingdom and love, her heart's desire. Unfortunately, the sultan's current wife was threatened by this and… banished her before the sultan knew what happened. They never met each other again," she animated the story with her hands.

"That's… really sad," I frowned.

"Yes," Babazita nodded. "She died old and lonely with a broken heart. The heartbreak was so much that it turned her into a spirit that roams the earth. She grants the desires of all she hears hoping to reconnect with the love she lost. To refind her soulmate."

"But ghosts don't have soulmates," I said.

"That's why she's turned bitter," she shrugged. "I wouldn't advise dealing with her for your desires."

"Noted," I started walking away. "Thank you."

Finding Desiree after that was easy. I just went to a place where people made wishes. She confirmed that she had given Tucker his powers and that they were fueled by jealousy. It also confirmed that the ghost would consume his human self. I cant believe Tucker is jealous of me. Have I really been over compensating so much to make it seem like I'm fine that my friends think I'm having fun? Yeah the flying is great but there are so many unknown consequences to this. I should tell them, after this, how much this scares me.

It took me way too long to find Tucker. I was almost out of time before I found him changing grades. Just getting close enough to try and separate him set him off. That dream catcher invention would have to work instead. Getting him there would be hard. Teasing him was the only thing I could think of that might work. Every jab made him greener and more ghostly. Speeding up the process could backfire but I needed him to follow. Please don't be too late. A sneeze was all it took to unbalance him long enough for a push through.

It worked. It worked and Tucker is okay. Well, really sick but okay. Poor Sam insisted on taking care of us both.

"Jeez, do you guys have to share everything?" Sam came up with some soup.

"You don't know the half of it," I smiled at her. "Hey, you guys. Can, I talk to both of you about something?"

"Yeah, anything dude," Tucker nudged me encouragingly.

"What's wrong?" Sam sat across from us worried.

"Well, I guess I should start with the accident," I sighed and pulled my arm out to rub the back of my neck. "I remember all of it. I know I said I blacked out but… I didn't. It really hurt. And I felt my heart stop, that's why I'm pretty sure I died in the portal."

"Danny! Why didn't you tell us," Sam covered her mouth.

"I didn't want you to worry. And it confirms I'm a ghost. Like actually half ghost and not just with ghost powers. I didnt want you guys thinking of me like I'm a ghost," my hand moved to rub my face.

"What's so bad about being a ghost? And you're still mostly alive so it can't be the dead thing," Tucker frowned.

"Ghosts are bad! They're evil! Every ghost that has come through has confirmed everything my parents have said about them. I don't want you being scared of me," I waved my hands in front of me before sneezing.

"Your parents could still be wrong. And we've only seen the ones coming through the portal. They could be the minority," Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, you're still very human. Even if your folks are right, you're still Danny."

"You don't understand. I… I've been feeling weird things, having unexplained pains during battles. The portal downstairs keeps… drawing me to it. I almost ate ectoplasm the other day because it smelled good. Then there are thoughts I'm not sure are fully mine. My ghost half is affecting me and I'm not even sure what it's doing. It's changing me," I was breathing heavily.

"Dude, breathe," Tucker patted my back.

"Danny, people change all the time. Your's just happens to be ghostly. But you'll have us. No matter what we'll help you figure this out. Whatever you need," Sam hugged me.

"Even if that means we just do normal stuff," Tucker hugged me too. "Or destroy things. Destroying things is fun."

"Tucker!" Sam reached over to smack him.

I barked out a laugh that quickly turned into a coughing sob. My arms wrapped around both of them and pulled them tight to me. We just cuddled together for a long time while I cried into both their shoulders. They were warm and would hug me tighter with each sniffing. Crying while sick isn't fun and eventually I had to pull away to clear my nose.

"You guys don't have to stay with me if things go bad," I said with a still stuffy nose.

"Don't talk like that, we're not gonna let you do this on your own," Sam crossed her arms.

"Yeah, who else is gonna help you? That soulmate that wont answer you?" Tucker scoffed.

"Well they might not be answering cause I might not have one. I died and ghosts don't have them," I admitted.

"Is that why you haven't been drawing anything on your arms? Give me your pens," Sam demanded.

"I don't have them with me," I quickly said.

"Tucker, hold Danny down while I get some pens," Sam got up.

"Yes ma'am," Tucker saluted and grabbed me.

"Traitor!" I went intangible to escape.

"I will sneeze and cough on you to make you stay put," Tucker warned.

"You're already doing that," I whined.

"I got pens and the Fenton Fishing Line!" Sam came back waving the glowing string.

My so called traitorous friends then proceeded to tie my wrists to a table leg so I couldn't phase away. I know I'm sick but how is Sam always stronger than me? Tucker looked winded by the end of the struggle. Unable to move, both Sam and Tucker started drawing on both my arms. They covered my skin with nonsense.

\---------

There had been a frog and then nothing for almost two weeks. She had missed days before but never quite this long. Not since that one week when that electrical injury must have occurred. If the reunion wasn't so close I would write to her to see what was wrong. As it was, I was completely worn out from a longer day then I was used to. On top of meetings, I had to make sure all the companies I had hired for the reunion party had every detail perfect. Not a one was allowed in my castle unless they knew exactly what I wanted. The night couldn't have a single thing out of place.

Shrugging my jacket off and draping it on the chair, I prepared to roll up my sleeve for my routine daily check. My fingers paused at the buttons. The likelihood of my arm being blank was very high. A part of me didn't want that disappointment. So I stayed paused and unsure.

"The sooner you look, the sooner you can go back to moping, dontcha know?" A ghostly voice rang out behind me.

In pure reflex, I turned and let out a bright pink blast. The ghost responsible, the Dairy King, dodged expertly.

"Fudge buckets! I thought we agreed my study was invite only!" I glared at him, I felt my eyes go bright red.

"You looked rather like you needed a hot chocolate made with the freshest milk I could find," the Dairy King pushed a mug into my hands.

I sighed and placed the mug on my table. He was an annoying roommate but he usually left me alone if I kept the kitchen stocked with dairy products and cheese making equipment.

"Go bug the maids, they like you for whatever reason," I sat down and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Well gosh, you looked like you needed cheering up today though. You've been moping around the castle all week and it's been curdling the air," he floated next to me so we were eye level.

"A mug of hot chocolate or judging your new cheese recipes is not going to help with that. Go away," I warned.

"Sure it will! Dairy makes everything better. Go on and check your arms like you have been. I want to see how much more cheering up you need," Dairy King tugged at my sleeves.

"Have you been spying on me?!" I hissed.

"Only a little," he tugged more.

"If you don't let go right now, I'm going to tell the ghost hunters I'm inviting to the reunion exactly where you like to hide when I have guests over," I said in an even tone.

That did the trick. The Dairy King let go and floated a little bit away from me. He still stared at my arms expectantly. With another heavy sigh, I rolled up both without looking and held them up to show him. A big grin broke out on his face. Writing caught my eye. Tons of scribbles lined both my arms. Most were swirls or tiny ghosts but one on my left was a bundle of three ghosts wrapped in a blanket with actual words written under it.

'Write back soon or I'm gonna kick your butt!'

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise," I smiled.

"Golly that's good news, don'tcha know. Seems like you'll be fine," the Dairy King finally flew out of the room and left me alone.

Admiring how the doodles seemed to go all the way around both arms, I smiled wider. Maddie really went all out today.

"Soon Maddie, I'll sweep you off your feet soon. I promise," I muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready? Bitter reunions is next and I'm gonna have a lot of fun with it. The Fentons were at Vlads for a day and a half before the reunion...plenty of time for conversations~


	4. Bitter Reunions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad and Danny finally meet, and have their only normal talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kicked my butt. I kept rewriting sections in the others POV and ended up cutting it in half so I could focus more on the second part more without you guys waiting longer.
> 
> Got a headcanon about haunts. It's not a big deal if the ghosts are expecting it but Danny has never been outside his own yet. It's not an unpleasant or distracting thing but Danny has no idea what it is. And Vlad has no idea he invited a ghost in.
> 
> I'll try to get the second part up quickly.

"You three are useless!" I threw a pink blast which was dodged.

"It wasn't our fault boss," the green vulture in the back commented.

"Yeah, it was that fancy pants ghost boy," their leader growled.

"I told you not to get seen by him! You were suppose to be discreet!" I yelled. "Leave my sight! Before I decide to obliterate you!"

The three fools of minions scattered to get away from me. Those gigantic idiots. Not only did they get chased off by that ghost brat, they never even saw the oaf! Now I have to deal with him at full strength. Of course I'm sure Jack would be easy enough to dispatch on my own but I hate leaving things to chance. If Maddie caught wind of a ghost before I could get close I would have only a small window to exact my revenge. She still had a strong bias against ghosts.

That bias might become a problem in our relationship. It's why I scrapped my first grand plan to reveal Jack as a murderer and betrayer. Make him look at the ghost he abandoned. That they both abandoned. I can't blame Maddie though, she had been blinded by a false soulmate. Would she be blinded again, to my nature? Would being an abomination trump being connected souls? Better not to risk it yet.

A phone rang above me. My house phone at 6 in the morning? Very few people have access to that particular number, almost none would be calling quite this early. I phased up to the kitchen and made sure to change forms before picking up the phone. The echo of my ghost form was always harder for phones to pick up.

"Hello?" I said carefully, if this was a wrong number I couldn't let them know whose they'd found.

"Vlad? It's Maddie," a familiar voice came through.

"Maddie! I wasn't expecting you to call, forgive my hesitance. I'm seeing you and your husband tomorrow before the reunion still, right?" I smiled, glad it was Maddie and not Jack like when they accepted my invite.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you would mind us bringing the kids," Maddie's voice was heaven.

"Your kids?" I frowned, the proof that they moved on without me. What were their names?

"I know this is a sudden request so early but Danny came in past curfew last night and… well we're worried about him. He's been skipping classes and getting low grades. It's not like him at all. A change of scenery might do him good," Maddie's voice cracked a little. How could I say no to that?

"Of course, the more the merrier. Though I'm sure they'll just be bored at the actual reunion. I don't think anyone else is bringing their children," I made sure my voice was smooth.

"Thank you Vlad. This means a lot," she sounded relieved.

"Think nothing of it my dear," I said softly.

"I'll let you go now, I'm sure you have a lot to prepare," she paused. "It'll be good to see you again. Make up for the time we lost when you went into the hospital. It's been too long."

"It has," I agreed. "I will see you tomorrow Maddie."

I hung up before I heard her answer. It was all I could do to not to confess to her on the spot. Then she had to bring up the hospital. Deep breaths, calm down. The maids would be arriving soon, can't let them see you lose control. They may be fine with the castle being haunted but seeing Vlad Masters sinking through the floor or flickering into invisibility would not be ideal.

Cooking, cooking always calmed me down. I needed some breakfast anyways. And to get out of my sleepwear. Almost forgot the vultures woke me up.

\-----

I studied the pens in my hand. My friends had convinced me to carry them around but they were the ones that had been drawing on me lately. Honestly, I still didn't feel like it. There was a moment of temptation in my boredom of the long car ride but it passed quickly. Sighing, I put them back in my pocket.

"How does this happen? You goof up, and I have to spend four days jammed in the Fenton Ghost RV?" Jazz huffed next to me.

"That's the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, folks. Every button in this baby is a ghost's worst nightmare," dad boomed from the front.

Great, of course everything in here could hurt me. Nothing my parents did could be even somewhat safe for me. This Vlad guy better have a guest room or something. I would not be above begging to get out of this thing for a night. The clinical metal smell of everything in here was already starting to get to me.

"Ugh. I need some air," I pressed what looked like a down button for the window.

"Don't press any buttons!" Jazz shouted.

That signal push of an unlabeled button sent weapons firing in random directions. Why are none of the buttons labeled? Thankfully the only shot that made it back to the RV hit Jazz and only made her goopy. I didn't have to see if it would hurt me and I got to see Miss Smartie covered glowing goo.

"I'll get you for this," Jazz glared at me.

The next few hours, my entertainment consisted entirely of Jazz trying to comb the goo from her hair. It was good entertainment. Made me almost forget I was in a death trap. At least this far away, those vulture ghosts couldn't find dad again. Maybe I'll actually get a break.

When both mom and dad were having trouble staying awake enough to drive, we stopped at a truck stop. I couldn't get away from my family long enough to go ghost and fly around a bit. It would have to be after everyone went to sleep. Ever since we crossed state lines into Wisconsin, something felt off. The feeling only got worse as we drove and I could almost feel my ghost side squirming.

Soon we were in our sleeping bags, I made sure mine was closest to the door. Now I just had to wait for them to fall asleep. Dad started rambling again and I would have just ignored it if Jazz hadn't said something.

"As in Vlad Masters? Who was named Affluence Magazine's 'Billionaire of the Year?'" Jazz cut through the fog of my brain.

"That's the guy! In college, he was my best friend. We were very popular guys. Roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. Until the thick fingers of fate stuck themselves right in Vlad's eyes," dad started.

The next half an hour consisted of him telling us all about their first attempt at a portal. Dad looked excited as he explained the details of the portal while mom only had a sad smile. A look of guilt passed through his eyes before he explained the actual incident.

"Vlad tried to tell me multiple times that day that he didn't think we were ready for testing. I was so excited to try. I didn't know he was still looking over the portal and I didnt hear Maddie's warning about our calculations. The portal ended up almost working. He was hospitalized with a horrible case of ecto-acne. It devastated him…" dad trailed off for a moment like he was thinking of what to say next, "and killed his social life."

The guilty look passed through his face again. This time it was shared by mom.

"We haven't spoken since that day. But the good news is, I think after all these years, he's finally forgiven me," dad looked hopeful at the last statement.

I turned so my back was to them. That was a long time not to talk to someone who was a best friend. The way both mom and dad looked, they were his social life. Wonder what really happened after the accident.

Soon dad's snores filled the RV. My head turned to check and sure enough, dad was asleep and both mom and Jazz had earplugs in. Carefully, I phased out of my sleeping bag and the door. Even with earplugs in I couldn't risk the door's sound or the flash from my transformation. I went into the truck stop bathroom and let my rings pass over my head. 

The clear air felt nice but the strange feeling was still present. In fact, it was stronger in ghost form. Testing the area, I flew in large circles. When I flew in the direction we were heading it got worse. What is it? Why is my ghost half squirmy? Whatever, doesn't matter. Nothing's come after us. Maybe it's just because I'm far away from the portal for the first time.

Deciding to laze in the air a bit, I took off my glove to stare at my scar. All that talk of the portal reminded me of my accident. Apparently Vlad had a portal incident too. Only thing he got was some ecto acne, whatever that was. I know he had to be hospitalized for it and lost contact with his friends but…I can't help but feel he got off easy. He didn't die and he couldn't have been in the hospital long with such a small portal. Right? Thing didn't even work. Still, maybe I felt some sympathy for him. Portals opening on top of you hurt. The weird feeling started to get to me and I returned to the RV.

It didn't take too long the next morning to get to our destination. We drove up to a freaking castle. Dude was a billionaire but I was honestly expecting a huge mansion. This was a stone castle. In Wisconsin. Who even built a castle in Wisconsin in the first place? Everyone was getting out and I just followed them. That weird feeling was getting worse and my skin was crawling slightly. A tall man stepped out of the shadows to greet us.

"Jack...and Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear," he lightly pushed me, mom, and Jazz in. "Please, please, come in."

As soon as he stopped talking and I entered the castle the weird feeling stopped. Completely. Weird.

"Vladdie, my man! It's good to-" dad started before the door shut on him. "Hello? Hello?!"

Did he just slam the door on my dad? Was it a mistake? I glanced up at him to catch a smirk. It was on purpose. Guess he still had some anger issues about what happened. The man that must be Vlad Masters led us further in before any of us could let dad in. Something felt really off about him but his smile was charming in a weird devilish way. And his hair was pretty. Or handsome? Suave? I'm definitely going to have to reexamine a few of my thoughts when I'm finally alone if I'm thinking about a guy's smile and hair being good looking. My attention quickly turned to the inside of the castle instead. There was a lot of Packer memorabilia.

My sister had to point out all the green and gold like she didnt know why it was decorated that way. Come on Jazz, you're suppose to be the smart one. The team logo is on half the stuff. Finally able to have some knowledge she didn't, I lorded it over her. Yeah I wasn't a huge fan of football but I knew the teams. Mr. Masters got close to ruffle my hair and say my choice of wording was negative. The wording wasnt that negative, he's a fanatic but I'm this into space stuff so who am I to judge. He was close enough to smell though. It was nice, smelled like paper, baking spices, and ectoplasm? That was definitely ectoplasm. Nothing else had that distinct sour sweet smell. Maybe he continued the ghost research on his own, it might explain why the weird feeling was gone now. 

I missed what Jazz said but now he was yelling and pouting. It almost made me laugh to see a billionaire lose it like that. Then he had to ruin it by getting uncomfortably close to mom and making a suggestive comment.

"Is he hitting on Mom?" I just wanted to confirm with Jazz that I wasn't just seeing things.

"As long as he's got working toilets, and Mom says no, who cares?" Jazz saw it but didn't seem to care.

With a quick dismissal, mom went to let dad in finally. If Jazz didn't care, it was fine. Probably harmless flirting, guy was most likely just trying to figure out how to interact with my parents again. They hadn't seen each other in a long time. Deciding to look at all the memorabilia, I caught sight of a signed football. I recognized the name from the rare moments dad was sucked into something that wasn't ghosts. It was signed to Mr. Masters and everything. He seemed proud to show it off to me. Until dad suddenly tackled him to the ground.

Why dad, why? He's clearly still uncomfortable around you. The tackle set Mr. Masters off again. This time he screamed about all his years in the hospital. His stance was aggressive to a point I almost went into a protective position but there was real hurt behind his eyes. Years. It put him in the hospital for years. How bad was the ecto-acne then? Was he in pain that whole time or was it just because of the contamination? Mr. Masters quickly recomposed himself and gave a creepy smile to dad. No doubt now, he was still really mad at dad. This was him reaching out though, right?

"Uh, yeah...maybe we should go," mom seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the moment.

"No, no, you should stay with me!" Mr. Masters moved to put an arm around dad's shoulder. He was probably one of the only people tall enough to do so. "That's the whole reason I'm throwing the reunion here in my castle, previously home to the legendary Wisconsin Dairy King. Just so I could...reconnect with you, Jack. I insist you stay."

"Well, I don't know. We do have a really cool RV," dad trailed off.

Oh god no, dad wanted us to stay in the RV another night.

"Let's stay here!" Jazz coughed into her hand. She didn't have to make it that obvious.

"Smooth," I made the gesture and everything to make sure she knew she overdid it.

"You know, Jack, the Dairy King's ghost could haunt these very halls," Mr. Masters tempted.

"I'll get the bags!" Dad ran off.

That's all it took. Just the mention of ghosts. Now that's all mom and dad are going to do for the rest of the day. Though, since he mentioned it, it did feel like something was here. Maybe I should explore the castle a little bit after we get settled and see if i can deal with it before the reunion. Or I'm just being crazy and sensing ghosts when they're not there. Not like my ghost sense went off yet.

\-------

Getting Jack to stay had been easy enough. Just a casual mention of the Dairy King was all it took. It did come with a small side effect of both elder Fentons running through my home with ghost hunting equipment as soon as I had shown them all their rooms. The likelihood of them finding anything was slim though. I made sure to give them a wide berth and the Dairy King's hiding spot was difficult to access without flight and intangibility. There was a chance they would run into my secondary lab but I never kept anything of too much consequence there.

Maddie had been as breathtaking as always. There had been no mention of the drawings she had done for me but that could have been to keep it under wraps from her husband for now. I had hoped to talk to her alone about it but her passion around catching a ghost had overtaken her. Even if she separated from the oaf at any point, I wouldn't be able to get near her without setting off any equipment.

For now, I would deal with the problem that had come with the Fentons. A foreign ecto signature had followed their ghastly RV into my castle. I couldn't quite place where the intruding ghost was when they came in. It had been too weak or too far away but it was in  _ my _ castle now. The main part of  _ my _ haunt. Thing had to be bold or young to follow hunters into another's haunt. Or both. Thankfully, while trying to track exactly where in the castle they had gone, I was led away from the current ghost hunt. At least it had some sense not to be near rampaging hunters. So focused on following the signature, I didn't see the youngest until he ran right into me.

"So sorry, my boy. My mind was elsewhere," I quickly apologized to the mess of black hair on the ground.

I leaned down to help him up. There wasn't much to note about the youngest Fenton. He seemed much like a normal teenager and was too much of a mix of both his parents for my liking. Incredibly average unlike his sister who took after her mother quite nicely. Though she seemed to lack a bit of common sense, the elder sibling was much more in line with what was needed to be a Masters. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the boy. Maddie had mentioned he had been getting into trouble and having a hard time with grades.

"It's fine, Mr. Masters. I wasn't paying much attention either. Sorry," he righted himself and smiled sheepishly at me. At least he was polite.

"It's Daniel, right? Are you lost?" I asked. This part of the castle was a bit of a ways away from the room I gave him.

"Uh, you can just call me Danny. And I guess a little? I was trying to find your kitchen. We skipped lunch to get here and now my parents are a little occupied," Daniel rubbed the back of his head.

Being a businessman gave me the ability to spot half truths. He was looking for the kitchen, I'm sure, but he also seemed to be searching for something else. It was a castle and he was a teenager. Curiosity most likely took over his boredom.

"I can take you to the kitchen. It's not that far from here," I turned to lead him, best not to have him wander more.

Those dirty converse squeaked on the floor as he scrambled to match my stride. We walked in silence for a few moments before I heard mumbling.

"What was that, Daniel?" I looked back at him.

"You smell like ectoplasm," he repeated. "Why do you smell like ectoplasm?"

My step flattered and he almost ran into me again. I gave him a closer look, narrowing my eyes at him. His body was facing me and while he was looking at me for an answer, his eyes were also darting around studying everything. Not in a curious way but in a cautious looking for dangers and exits way. Strange boy, might have to keep a better eye on him. I started walking again before answering.

"How do you know that?" I asked cautiously.

"I know what ectoplasm smells like. I'm around it all the time. You can't really mistake it for anything else, uh, sir…?" Daniel's voice started to slide into snarky before he caught it.

"I may have continued the research on ghosts that your parents and I started in college. Nothing as advanced as them but I have been able to find some samples to use. Don't mention it to your parents yet. I'm not ready to work in a lab setting with them again," I explained.

That would explain the smell without divulging too much. It wasn't a complete lie either, I had continued. He seemed to accept the answer. His face scrunched up in thought before speaking up again.

"What are your thoughts on ghosts?" He asked.

"You mean if I believe they exist or-?" I started.

"No, no. I've seen ghosts. I know they exist. Jazz is still denying it. I mean like, you think they're evil and unthinking? Mom says they're just 'manifestations of post human consciousness' and only act on memories of emotions and obsession," he was wringing his hands.

"Do you think differently?" I asked as I processed the disturbing view Maddie still had.

"Well, there's this one ghost I've seen...helping. And I've heard them talking, they don't seem like they're unthinking," he bit his lip, definitely hiding something.

"...sounds more like you've been talking to one," I rose an eyebrow at him.

This time he froze. Ah, I hit the mark. Skulker did say Phantom had human helpers. That would explain the ease that Phantom was getting into FentonWorks. It would also explain the issues Maddie was having with him to a degree. There was clear panic in his eyes.

"I won't tell your parents. And to answer your question, if you were stripped of all your responsibilities and current needs, what would you have left?" I answered with what I hoped was an easy question.

"Memories and interests?" He said hopefully.

"That's my view on ghosts," I grinned at him.

He smiled back and caught up to me. His eyes still darted around but there was context for it now.

"So, is the Dairy King really here or did you just say that to get them to stay?" Daniel quickly continued at my surprised face. "I'm grateful, I didn't want to stay in the assault vehicle another night."

Observant, that was dangerous to me. Especially with ghost connections. At least he was open minded and brighter then I first thought. Maybe he would fit into the Masters name. For now I would have to keep him at arm's length.

"A little bit of both. I've seen glimpses of him and the maids have mentioned talking to him. Apparently he's a pleasant conversationalist with them. I doubt they'll find him though," I dismissed. A thought occurred. "Is that what they call your RV?"

"Yeah, the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. GAV for short. It's got a lot of ghost weapons on it," he didn't look happy about that.

"It would explain all the equipment they randomly produced," I mused. "Well here we are. Feel free to ask the chef for anything you want. He should be in there getting things ready for dinner. Please ask the maids if you need to find your way anywhere else."

"Thanks, Mr. Masters," he shuffled his feet a little.

We stood at the door for a moment before he entered. I waited to make sure he would stay put. The oaf's yelling nearby singled that I needed to move if I wanted to be free of him and ghost hunting. Needing to get back on task, I started walking back to where I last felt the signature. Surprisingly, I couldn't feel them in that area anymore. They seemed to have moved into the path of the Fentons. Well, if they wanted to brave the hunters, let them. If they survived, I would deal with them later.

\------

My investigation of the castle was interrupted by Mr. Masters. I was so close to finding what felt like a ghost too. The talk we had was nice at least. He had different views on ghosts that made me feel a little better about myself. Maybe my interests were just magnified or my body just didn't know what it needed anymore. And he didn't have a problem with me talking to ghosts or that his castle was haunted. So maybe after some food I could just continue my search with the goal of talking to the Dairy King. Getting the chef to make a grilled cheese was easy enough. The gooey masterpiece was almost done when I heard them.

"It says it's in the kitchen Mads!" Dad shouted.

"Oh no," I muttered.

Not wanting the blasts to hit me or the poor chef, I tackled into him just in time. A few spots on the wall near where we had been were smoking. I quickly helped up the chef.

"Sweetie! I'm so sorry! Did you see where the ghost went?" Mom came up to kiss my forehead.

"Yeah, that way," I pointed at the other door out of the kitchen.

"Come on Mads! It's getting away!" Dad grabbed mom and ran out of the room.

I waited until they were gone to face the shocked chef.

"You okay Martin?" I asked.

He just nodded dumbly and dumped the grilled cheese on a plate for me. Munching on the deliciousness, I left the kitchen quickly to spare Martin more heart attacks. Got to keep a better eye on where they're ghost hunting. You'd think I'd be able to lose them better in a place this big.

Looking for the ghost just ended up getting me lost again. This time a maid found me and led me back to the dining room. The table was huge with Mr. Masters at the head. He was already talking to mom, uncomfortably close again. Mom was leaning away while dad tried to talk over them excitedly. I just sat next across from my parents with Jazz joining next to me shortly after.

I took the time waiting for our meals to watch Mr. Masters talk. Most the conversation was about weird college stories with dad being too loud and Masters being really condescending so I tuned it out. Okay, so the nice conversation with him earlier confirmed that I was crushing on Masters a little. But I still liked girls a lot. Maybe it was just him? What if it ended up being other guys too? Whatever, as long as it was mostly girls I'd be fine. What's one more weird detail about me gonna matter next to my freak status?

Five star quality food soon interrupted the conversations and my thoughts. The steaks they put in front of us looked amazing. An extra tall glass was placed next to my plate. It was a milkshake.

"The chef wanted to thank you for saving him earlier," the maid simply said before leaving.

Grinning, I quickly started drinking it down. Shifting a bit so I could gloat, I watched Jazz's jealous face. Though I did catch Mr. Masters looking confused.

"Oh that's right, we accidentally shot at the both of them in the kitchen earlier," mom chuckled a little.

"We were after a ghost! But he really shouldn't have been that scared. It wouldn't have hurt a human that bad. Danno's got some great Fenton reflexes though," dad grinned at me.

"Got enough practice," I mumbled just loud enough for Jazz to giggle with me.

Masters seem to catch it too because his slightly horrified face turned to a smirk before we all started eating.

Surprisingly, I was looking forward to sleep tonight. A room all to myself away from snoring in a comfy bed on top of almost guaranteed no late night ghost fighting. There was a chance that something would make an appearance but if Mr. Masters never had problems then it should be fine. A true vacation and a real night's sleep. Which I got all of two hours of before my ghost sense went off.

"Oh, great. Just what I need, a working vacation," I muttered angrily.

Using a bit more power to transform then I should have out of anger, I quickly flew out of the room to check on what exactly woke me up. It was the stupid vulture ghosts again. How did they follow us this far? Dad was half asleep looking for a bathroom so it was easy to phase him into the nearest bathroom without him noticing before the vultures grabbed him. Now I had to deal with the pests. Wish I grabbed my thermos from my bag. Have to make due with beating them up and threatening them. I came back up through the floor to face them.

"Hi, guys!" I tried to make myself threatening. "Remember me?"

The green Vultures didn't even stay for a moment. They just fled. Scared.

"Okay. That was almost too easy," I blinked.

And then I felt it. Angry power rolling off of something behind me. It was worse than when Tucker threw me out of his body.

"Ah, bright boy," a voice rang out.

Quickly turning to face my new opponent, I caught sight of what was radiating the oppressive feeling. The blue vampire ghost floated with his arms crossed looking down at me. Vaguely I realized this was the faint ghost I had felt all day. More importantly, while his face was smug, the atmosphere he created was furious. I needed to show I shouldn't be messed with before he attacked. Wasn't sure how I'd fare if he attacked first.

"Oh, whatever. I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do," I put on a brave face.

That blue face didn't look concerned as I came up to punch him as hard as I could. He caught it without blinking. And without a single bit of effort, flung me into a wall. Disortanted and muttering to myself, I quickly tried again. Can't show ghosts fear, they always attack harder after. This time he caught my throat before literally spiking me to the ground.

"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do! Danny Phantom, right?" His nasally voice mocked.

"You, you know me?" I looked up at him. That was never good.

"Of course I know you!" He phased backwards through huge doors.

I can't lose sight of him, even if he knows who I am. He's after dad if those were his vultures. With no other thought than protecting dad, I followed him in.


	5. Bitter Reunions part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny manages to insult Vlad without trying and they still seem to both be clueless dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by sleep deprivation! I always write my best while tired so thank my work for my alfuw weekend....
> 
> Let's be honest guys, if Vlad really wanted to kill jack, he wouldve done....it wouldnt take much and could still be as dramatic as Vlad wanted...he had plenty of opportunities..
> 
> Also, how the fudge did Danny know Plasmius name before he said it? Serriously... going through these episodes has brought up a lot of stuff like that...and I have to deal with it...eh, whatever it birthed a funny scene... I really wanted to mention sparkling but twilight came out in 2005
> 
> So my view on ghost obsessions is theres a base phrase it can be boiled down to like Danny's is "protecting loved ones" and ghosts can manipulate their thinking so actions fit into that to help fulfill it....as long as they actually think its helping fulfill it...I got my own theory on Vlad's...bonus points if you guess it...
> 
> DK loves his castle drama

Bolo tie straight, glasses set out, and not a hair out of place. Everything was perfect for my retribution against that bumbling oaf. Knowing Jack, at some point he'll sleep walk to the bathroom. In that moment that he was away from my dear Maddie, my vultures would grab him and bring him to me. Even they couldn't mess that task up. The incident with my chef had confirmed they couldn't suspect a ghost attack. They were rather trigger happy, both of them. 

Once here, I would trap him to the chair and factitiously offer him a drink. Oh, he'll ask what's happening or what this is about like what he did to me was nothing. And I'll oblige. Jack will face exactly what he did. What he left me to. I'll make him admit he stole my soulmate when he was given the perfect opportunity. Then I would simply reach into him and stop his heart. It would be so easy. No one would know the difference from a heart attack. Especially with the scene set I could 'panic' when Jack collapses, calling Maddie and paramedics. Comfort Maddie as they take him away.  _ I don't know what happened dear, he was fine while we were talking over drinks. _

So easy. I shifted in my chair and rung my hands. A few more minutes of that and I got up to pace. Why was I so nervous about this? Of course I'd never killed anyone before. On purpose or directly anyways. As far as ghosts, I had obliterated a few in the beginning in self defence but most of those were the more mindless animal ones. But surely this was a justified death. How many nights had I imagined letting all my rage out on him? Admittedly, stealing my soulmate back from him and lording it over him might be more satisfying. Maddie hadn't written anything tonight though, she clearly wasn't ready to do that. I'm sure she was attached to her current life. I would make the choice easy for her.

That errant signature suddenly flared. Terrible timing for them to suddenly stop hiding. The level of power they flared indicated they wanted a fight. Well who was I to deny the intruder that? My transformation washed over me and I phased into the hallway in time to see Jack disappear into the floor. And my vultures fail, again. A ghost protecting a ghost hunter was a surprise. 

Protecting. Don't tell me Phantom followed the Fentons all the way here after confirming that Jack was the target. I knew the vultures lost the picture fragment but a ghost going that far out of their haunt for someone that would shoot them on sight was surprising. Even with the youngest Fenton being an ally, there was no guarantee Jack would be in danger.

The young ghost popped back up and started threatening my vultures. Cowards ran as soon as they caught sight of me. I'll deal with those failures later. Right now I had to show Phantom what happens when you break into my home and ruin my plans. Cocky child didn't even hesitate to attack. Slow and unpracticed. I sensed a good deal of power from him but I was clearly the stronger opponent. Yet, he persisted. He's not going to yield. Better move this out of the hallway so I could teach him a lesson in respecting your betters. I caught his attention and led him into my library. Phantom seemed unsettled that I knew him. I can use that.

"You're the ghost boy who uses his powers for good. How quaint," I flew right to his face and bared my teeth. "Aren't you going to try to shove me into your ridiculous thermos?"

"I...I don't wanna fight you," he stammered in fear.

Now he relents? Not going to happen this time. There are consequences to challenging me. Fear riddled his face now and he almost looked...familiar.

"No. No you don't," I took myself out of my thoughts for now.

A lower powered blast easily knocked him into a bookcase. He really is new. I'm going to have to contain things more if I don't want to destroy all my books. Green light came toward me. Well aimed but no power behind them. Too easily blocked.

"Get away!" Phantom was growing panicked.

"Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast," I mocked as I blocked more of his blasts. "So year one."

Phantom seemed like he might be close to fleeing. Out numbering him would prevent too much destruction and keep him from escaping his deserved beating. Maybe he'd think twice before challenging me again.

"Tell me, child, can you do this yet?" I duplicated myself.

"No, I can't! How are you doing all this?" Now it was his voice that was familiar.

Why is his voice so familiar?

"Years of practice, which you, unfortunately, have no time for," I synced up with my duplicates.

An attack from four sent him to the ground. There was a look of determination that crossed his face and he stood up. Someone's feeling brave. In a moment he could have tried to run, he decided to face me. I can respect the futility in that. Not enough to stop. He was still going to pay for ruining my night. It took minimal punches to send him out the door. At least he had enough sense left to phase through. Save me having to replace the door. I followed to see how brave he was feeling now.

Phantom just laid on the floor, eyes closing. Was he passing out? I've never seen a ghost fully pass out in the human realm. A ring formed around his waist. The color was white but it was a very  _ very  _ familiar ring.

Oh.

They split to reveal a pale pink set of pajamas and a mop of jet black hair.

_ Oh. _

"The ghost boy...is Jack's son?"

Phantom's first name was  _ Danny. _

I wasn't alone.  _ I wasn't alone. _ Another being was stuck in the middle of worlds with me. And I just fought him for invading my home after I invited him to. Not a great first impression but I can still work with it. My own rings transformed me back.

"Well, what do you know?" I grinned.

Kneeling to pick him up, I couldn't help but check. I had to know if he was real and not just a good human disguise. Two of my fingers wrapped around his wrist. There! It was slow but there. A steady heartbeat. And his breaths were very real. Wrapping him up in my arms and picking him up, I nearly awoke him when I started to laugh hysterically. Calming enough to not wake the young half ghost, I took him back to his room. The boy deserved rest after starting a fight he knew he couldn't win. Hm, like a badger would. Definitely was a fierce little creature.

Daniel woke up swinging before I even made it back out of his room. Couldn't leave him that frightened and confused. For now I decided to reassure him by making it seem like he was having a bad dream. The complete shift in demeanor when he saw me almost threw me for a loop. Of course that was how he was getting away with looking so much like his ghost counterpart. A splitting of personalities. Quite impressive. It even fooled me, who knew that being half ghost was a real possibility.

"Sleep tight, little badger," I shut the door.

My plans would have to change, I suddenly realized. I couldn't even do my back up plan for the reunion. Can't believe I almost forgot the whole reason he came out for a fight in the first place.

"Yes, sleep tight," I chuckled.

Back to the lab for the night it seemed. The vultures could wait for the moment. There was far much to do, including figuring out a proper introduction. I was still very much on a giddy high, this was such wonderful, delightful news. Why didn't Skulker tell me? He had to have known. My feet stalled, my mirthful mood plummeted. Anger quickly overtook it. There's no way he couldn't! Observing his prey always happened first!

I quickly stormed down the hall with a new goal to my study, heading straight for my hidden lab with the portal. My hand almost punched the call button for a certain suit.

"Yeah Plasmius? What do you want?" Skulker's voice was annoyed.

"I would like you to bring me what you have done of the spectral neutralizer and the schematics of it," I said as calmly and professionally as I could.

"Sure," he sounded nervous at that and hung up.

If my suspicions were right, Skulker should be very nervous. Leaning against the table, I watched the green swirl of the portal. Every moment that passed deepened my scowl. Finally, the metal idiot came through. Seeing my glare, he just put the schematics for the completed square on my computer. It only took a moment of studying the full dimensions and the added feature to confirm everything.

"This is made for a half ghost. A smaller half ghost," my tone was even.

"That's just how it turned out. I was just following what you wa-" Skulker started.

Filled with pink energy, my fist connected with his head. The metal bucket clattered to the ground. I grabbed his small green body and squeezed. Teeth bared and sharp and my eyes a bright red in my human form as I seethed at him.

"You knew!" I hissed.

"Kn-knew what?" Skulker's eyes were bulging out.

"I invited his human half into my home!" I squeezed harder.

"O-oh, you...I didnt think you ever run into him," he managed to get out.

"Did it ever occur to you that in order to both become half ghost WE WOULD HAVE TO KNOW THE SAME PEOPLE?!" I finally dropped him.

"You… know the hunters?" He said carefully, edging back to his suit.

"I went to college with them! How do you think I knew anything about portal making in the first place?! Or who to steal designs from?!" I rubbed my face, sighing.

Much calmer than I thought I could manage in the moment, I picked up the helmet and Skulker and put him back together.

"You will not be paid for the next few jobs I send you on and you are to stop hunting Daniel," I said firmly.

"I will not stop hunting that whelp!" He growled.

I flashed my eyes and glared. There was a satisfying flinch from the ghost.

"Fine but you are to bring him to me if you ever actually manage to catch him," I conceded. "And I'd rather you treat hunting him as more of a sparring match but knowing you, you're going to stick to traps."

"Only bringing him to you if it wasn't an honorable catch," Skulker mumbled quietly.

That was going to be as good as I could get from him. I would just have to pay closer attention to his hunts for a while. It earned him another glare though. He was slowly making his way back to the portal to avoid my wraith.

"So, he really is like me?" I stopped his movement.

"The whelp is still mostly human if that's what you mean," Skulker confirmed.

"I attacked him. For being in my haunt. If you had told me…" I turned my head to stare at the schematics again.

"Nobody wanted you seeking him out. It wasn't just me," he defended himself.

"Funny how well the rumors stop when fear is involved," I sighed. "I need you tomorrow night."

"Right," Skulker went to leave through the portal and stopped. "Are uh, you still…?"

"Yes we're still on for drinks next week. There's just a higher chance of me poisoning your's," I gritted my teeth.

He left mumbling about needing to upgrade his scanners now.

\------

The second day in the castle was a lot different. Every part seemed to be crawling with people prepping for the reunion party. My parents decided to give another try to finding the Dairy King but now I could hear them run into decorators every so often. Unfortunately it left me with no one to help me with my tie. I'm sure I didn't have to wear a suit, doubt the rest of my family would dress up, but I had packed it. Might as well wear it, it would make mom happy and I was holding out that some girls my age would be there. 

And okay, maybe I wanted to get Mr. Masters attention. He was nice to talk to and it felt like he had been avoiding me. I wanted to talk to him more about ghosts. If I could figure out his stance on a ghost like Phantom I might be able to risk telling him about my halfa status. He already thought I was friendly with a ghost and I had yet to be interrogated by my family for it. There was a lot of help he could give me and maybe he could help me figure out a good way to tell my parents. Worse comes to worse though, I needed an adult ally. So far he was the only adult that both believed in ghosts but also didn't think they were monsters.

Wandering in no particular direction but away from the ghost hunting, I ended up in the main hall where the most set up for the party was happening. Mr. Masters was yelling at a bunch of the caterers for messing up the dessert table. He looked really stressed and tired. I hung back and watched for a bit. The caterers ended up running off, tail between their legs, to fix the problem. Is perfectionist with anger issues a billionaire thing or is that just him?

"Hey Mr. Masters," I walked up to him.

"Ah Daniel! Done exploring the castle are we?" He turned and smiled at me.

There it was again. That weird ghost-like feeling. I thought I had been a stress dream but the feeling was exactly the same as last night. If it wasn't a dream, how did I end up back in bed? Oh, Masters was waiting for my response.

"Uh, more like trying to avoid my parents. I tend to set off their equipment," I might as well ease him into it.

"Hm, yes that would be a problem if they shoot before looking often," he rose an eyebrow at me. "Do you set off their equipment because of your portal accident, little badger?"

"Y-yeah, they tell you about that?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, they off handingly mentioned that you had an accident and then went straight into talking about the portal. I inferred. History tends to repeat itself," he waved his hand in a circular motion.

"Oh, that's right, they said you had a portal accident," I blinked. "But dad just said you got ecto acne and didn't really say much more."

Mr. Masters visibly stiffened at the mention of my dad and his fist white knuckled clenched at his side. A sharp intake of breath came from him. Right, he's still mad about that.

"I know you're mad at him, I was mad at Sam for a little bit. But she just convinced me to look at it, I was the one that was stupid about it. Can't blame anyone but myself," I shuffled my feet. "It's good you're talking again."

"Yes...it is," he relaxed. "I'm not completely over being in the hospital that long, as you could tell."

"Yeah, uh hey can tell you something?" I asked, nervously.

"Of course," he gave me a very evil looking smirk.

"I didn't tell mom and dad cause I didn't want them to worry but… I think I might have died for a moment. I don't know for sure and it's really freaking me out. Like, what if I'm actually dead and this is hell. What if I don't have a soulmate anymore or something. What if-" I started to panic a little. Wow, I had not wanted to go off on that tangent.

"Stop," he had started frowning as I talked. "First off, I doubt hell would have this much style. Second, why would dying mean you don't have a soulmate?"

"....a ghost told me soulmates are for the living. Since I might've died it would explain why I haven't gotten a response," I pulled up my sleeve to look blankly at nothing.

Of course there was still nothing, I hadn't wanted to write anything and my non-existent soulmate hadn't written either. I looked back up at him in time to see his surprise at my statement morph into sympathy. His mouth opened a few times before becoming a hard line. There was a lot of awkwardness on his face as his eyes darted around trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he sighed and leaned down to fix my tie. Too close, his face was much too close. It was really good he was focused on my tie and not my reddening face.

"Sometimes, it takes a long time to get a response. I didn't get one until very recently," he tightened the knot up to my neck and stood back up. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah thanks. Um I just really like the smell of ectoplasm and uh got a good whiff," I laughed nervously, please  _ please _ take that excuse.

"Oh, not alone there. I tend to like the smell too," Masters laughed quietly.

"Wait, really?" I blinked at him. "Most people don't."

"Then it's something just the two of us have in common then," he smirked.

Huh, it was a very evil looking smirk. Kinda familiar too. Masters turned to inspect the punch that just got brought in and I lost who it was reminding me off. He was getting busy again, I needed to steer the conversation back to something I could lead to Phantom. Oh! This is his castle, maybe he's seen that vampire ghost before.

"So, I saw a ghost fight in your library," I studied his face.

"Oh really? Was this before or after you woke up yelling last night?" He seemed amused.

"I didn't dream it if that's what you mean," I pouted. "But one was I've seen before and the other was a blue vampire with really weird stupid pointed hair."

"I wouldnt say stupid," he mumbled, pouring himself a glass to taste test. "But I do think I've seen that ghost in Wisconsin before. As I recall he is quite the devilishly handsome one. I do believe I heard him refer to himself as 'Plasmius'. It's a clever name, don't you think?"

"Do you, like have a crush on him or something?" I tilted my head.

The reaction I got was perfect. He nearly spit out the punch before coughing violently. Oh god, he totally did. A grin spilt my face. For some reason, I really wanted to tease him about it. That absolutely shocked look on his face was really funny.

"You do!" I laughed. "You like a ghost."

"I do not!" Mr. Masters turned to full on glare at me. "For one thing, I do not get silly crushes like a school girl. Especially not on a ghost I've never interacted with personally, I'm demi! ......why am I telling you this? That isn't even the real point."

He groaned and rubbed in between his eyes. His gaze fell to a stain on his shirt and he groaned again. Both his hands covered his face. I wanted to poke this nest again. Screw already knowing most the terms thanks to Sam's activism.

"Demi, does that mean you like any guy that looks like a cliche Saturday morning cartoon villain?" I asked as innocently as possible. "Guy had a cape and everything. Or is it a thing for vampires? You do kinda dress like one and live in a castle. Hoping to get bit?"

"I have to change now," he kept his red face covered and started walking off.

"Wait! Sorry I was just-" and he was gone. "Crap."

Good going Fenton, now you're gonna have to wait to talk to him more about getting his help. If he'll even talk to me again. At least I feel better about the soulmate thing now. Might as well, I guess. I got out a dark blue pen and decided to draw some quick stars. Wasn't exactly a constellation but hopefully still easy to tell which stars. The milky way part looked dumb though.

\---------

Already that boy was an insolent brat. And a little dense. Though I may have leaned into the hints a little too much. Maybe it was better he hadn't figured it out yet. It seemed like he had wanted to tell me about his other half for whatever reason. He trusted me, that was good. I bit my thumb as I walked back to my room. I really didn't have time to change but I would not be seen with a stain. There was a chance I could phase it off. That still needed the privacy of my room.

A crush on my ghost half, please. The bedroom door slammed much harder than normal. Cartoon villain? Stupid hair?! Like he was any better. What about his white anime boy hair and that outfit that was a symbol and a cape away from being a 50s comic book superhero suit? What even was he wearing anyways? Seemed similar to...what his parents wore. Of course he hadn't figured out how to change it yet. That had to be the hazmat suit he died in. I can't even make fun of him for it now.

I threw my jacket onto the bed. My fingers stretched the cloth around the stain. The red mark fell off the intangible threads without issue. Impeccably dressed again and shirt saved as a bonus. I realized I should have been paying a little more attention to the sounds around me before I could even grab my jacket. Two green blasts smashed through my door. The smaller of them hit the side of my stomach.

"Mother f-f-fuuugder," I doubled over grabbing my side.

My other hand grabbed the bedpost to prop myself up. A searing, burning pain came from the area of a singed hole in my shirt. So much for saving it. How bad would that have been in my ghost form? I pulled back my hand to reveal bleeding.

"I think we got it Mads!" The buffon shouted.

Sugar cookies! There was ectoplasm very visible in the red of my blood. Phasing off my shirt, I quickly pushed it into my side, effectively hiding the bleeding. Not too soon either, the big orange oaf barrelled through the door.

"For the love of butter brickle Jack! Look before you shoot!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, sorry V-man! But I think that was Mads, looks like mine missed," Jack had enough sense to look sheepish.

"Vlad! Oh I'm so sorry, our readers picked up ghost energy in this room. They still are," Maddie was looking at a device.

"Yes, well, I'm still a little ecto contaminated from the accident," I spit out.

"That's why we've been getting multiple signals! It's picking up both Vladdie and Danno," Jack grinned at Maddie.

"You know one of your children has ecto contamination and you still shoot without looking?!" It took everything had not to attack him in that moment.

"None of our stuff does anything to humans, Vlad," Maddie waved off my concern with a laugh.

"It still hurts!" I yelled at her before I could stop myself.

How did Daniel live in that house?! He had to set all of their equipment off. Clearly this happened enough that he was proficient in dodging them. No wonder the boy was always so jumpy. A quick check under my shirt confirmed that it had mostly healed already. I swiped off the rest of the blood and threw the shirt away from view in one motion.

"Can I just get my shirt changed now?" I really just wanted Jack out of my room.

"V-man! Did you draw that? Or are you finally getting a response?" He pointed to my arm.

There was something on my arm. Two stars separated by a river of dots and swirls. Maddie must have drawn it a little earlier. I gave her a charming smile that she returned. If my guess was correct, I could impress her.

"Vega and Alteri I believe. Yes, I have been getting responses for a few months now. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to write back," I gave a longing gaze to Maddie.

"You can't make them wait Vladdie! I'm sure I have a pen you can use," Jack started searching his hazmat.

"I have one," Maddie pulled one out of her pocket.

She handed it to me with a smile. It was blue. Well if Maddie is insisting, who am I to make her wait any longer. This moment was the perfect one. I quickly wrote something under the drawing and turned my arm to show both of them. My smile focused on Maddie.

"There, satisfied?" I lowered my hand. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I still have to change."

They took notice of my shirtless state in that moment. Jack decided to slap my back and Maddie covered her mouth to hide a snort when I stumbled.

"Looks like you've been working out!" Jack was laughing.

"Jack, leave my room," I seethed, white knuckling the bedpost.

My reaction seemed to sober both of them up. Sharing frowns, they left. What were they expecting? For me to react the way I would have in college? Nervous, weak? Too much had happened since then. That part of me was literally dead. I wasn't the same. I was better. Someone worthy of Maddie's love and over Jack's absolute childishness. A new shirt was picked and slid on. Someone who didn't need to rely on anyone else for support. I buttoned it up quickly. Someone who did not miss how things use to be.

I caught myself slipping into old memories and looked to my ruined door instead. Another thing to make Jack pay for. After tonight, everything would be how it should have been. An errant tear was wiped away and ignored. There was no time for that.

The party itself went off without a hitch. Almost everyone invited had come. And why wouldn't they? A chance to butter themselves up to someone with billionaire status. Nevermind that most of them had never talked to me before. But it let there be plenty of witnesses to Jack's demise so I played gracious host. Soon the timing was perfect, everyone was fully enjoying themselves and Jack and Maddie were distracted. Just one more Fenton to take care of.

I found the boy looking bored at a table. The rest of his family hadn't dressed up so I could only assume he hoped to run into others his age here. At least he looked less distraught then when I last left him. I put my arm on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Well, son, you're looking much better. I was wondering," I smiled at him."If you could do me a huge favor."

"Oh, sure, Mr. Masters. But call me Danny. 'Son's' what my dad calls me," Daniel grinned back.

Not for much longer.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Now, could you go to my lab, second door on the right upstairs? There's a present in there for your father that I'd like you to bring down," I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay!" He got up without hesitation.

Daniel really did trust me. Well, that would just have to be a valuable lesson to him. Trust isn't something he should give that freely. Soon, I would be able to teach him so much. Maddie at my side and Daniel on the other. Even her irritated face was wonderful to behold.

"Maddie," I sighed. "That lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you, but that's all about to change."

Now was the time to act, I walked purposefully up to the dancing idiot. With Daniel occupied with the ectopuses and Skulker, I could take my time to decide exactly which plan I wanted to enact. And afterwards I would reveal myself to Daniel and offer him everything he could want. He'd be safely locked in that box until then. With Skulker. Who had been bragging about a new blade a few days ago. I could nearly slap myself for that oversight. Why did I think I could leave him alone with the little badger? My direction quickly changed to my secondary lab. The timetable would have to be moved around now.

\----------

The party was boring. Beyond boring. Jazz had the right idea. I should have brought something to do. My boredom was saved by Mr. Masters needing a favor. I was just really glad he still wanted to talk to me again. Him calling me son felt really weird though. Why couldn't he just call me Danny? The lab was easy enough to find. Though it didn't smell like a lab he worked with ectoplasm in. Wonder where he really does?

A torn picture caught my attention. Mr. Masters, mom, and someone I assume was my dad with his head torn off. My torn piece of his face matched exactly. Did he really send ghosts after my dad? That wasn't him right? I know he was mad still but he had been so nice to me.

"Oh, no," I started backing up. I wanted to cry. "No way."

My ghost sense went off before I could panic more. The two ectopuses were easier the second time around but it had been the second time I fought them. A net caught me off a guard and shocked me. Skulker stood in the corner. In his suit that I buried. How had he even made it to where I had hidden it without setting off my ghost sense? Let alone how he got it out of the ground. Apparently with enough time to make a box I couldn't escape.

"Uh, the glowing blade is new," it was also really close to my neck.

"You like it? I've had some upgrades!" Skulker paused enough to look excited. "Now."

"Enough!" Mr. Mast- no  _ Vlad _ walked into the lab. "I didn't free you to kill the boy, Skulker! Your work is done."

Skulker stopped. Then looked like a kid getting caught before his PDA forced him away. That was still the same suit if he was still having issues. Tucker made sure of it. Vlad had helped him get it back? Did he know about my ghost half the whole time? Was this all just a trap to study me? He did still share my parents' views on ghosts. Thinking they were evil. But he worked with them. What's going on?

"Skulker? The ectopuses? I don't understand!" I just needed him to explain.

"Of course not. You're, what, fourteen?" Vlad scoffed as he walked up to the box. He didn't have to make fun of my age. "Too young to drive and not in college yet? I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find you, the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created."

"Second?" I blinked.

How was I the second? Dark rings appeared around Vlad. The other portal accident. He told me history repeats itself, how didn't I see this!? As the rings spilt I inwardly panicked. No, please no. Not the ghost that attacked me last night and was very much after my dad. This was the only other person who could know what I was going through and he was going to attack me again. I willed my own rings but they failed me. The smug asshole mocked my catchphrase and gloated about my predicament.

And then he started...offering to teach me? Did he really go through all of this just to make asking me dramatic? It was a little loopy but maybe, just maybe I could finally get help. That's what I wanted from him in the first place. And maybe I could get him to calm down about dad. He hadn't really done anything yet, god knows I didn't actually stop him last night. I really wanted to say yes.

"And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father," Vlad finished monologuing.

Well, there goes any hope of getting help from him. The extent of his crazy reared its head.

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop. That is never going to happen," I said with confidence.

"Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you feel," he laughed evilly.

In a swirl he was gone. Damn dramatic exit. Really was a cartoon villain. My whole body deflated at that thought. Vlad was like me. Very much like me. And he was cruel and evil behind a mask. Nothing he said to me could be trusted now. I lost the only person who could help me figure things out before I had even become a halfa. Clearly, his ghost half had corrupted him a long time ago. A few tears escaped.

"He's my future. I really am going to be an unfeeling monster," I sniffed.

I shut my eyes tight and scrunched up my face in determination. That wasn't today. Today I was still human and my dad needed me. Maybe I could knock the box over to break it. My shoulders started bumping into the sides as best as I could. It was hard with my neck stuck almost in one spot. Rocking it might work better. On the inside my hands braced on the sides and I tried moving my whole body. Only took a few minutes to realize it wasn't working.

"Well, gosh and golly, it looks like you could use a speck of help there, dontcha know?" A ghost I recognized from his portrait flew down.

"Hey, you're the Dairy King!" I smiled. Vlad had said he was pleasant. Oh, that means he was in league with Vlad. And he was still a ghost. "Oh, great. What are you gonna do? Suffocate me with Limburger? Strangle me with Swiss?! Or-"

With only a small, triumphant laugh, he pushed a button. The box freed me and became little again. A ghost just freed me. A ghost that Vlad had spoken well of.

"Let me go?" I kicked the stupid box. "Well, thank you! But, why?"

"Well, not all ghosts are evil, right? Some of us just want to be left alone there, dontcha know?" He smiled at me.

The Dairy King didn't seem like a ghost that liked fighting at least. Maybe he just didn't like Vlad in his home? Or he was really just a ghost that wanted to live out his afterlife in peace. So, that would mean there were good and bad ghosts? I can worry about this later, dad was still in danger.

"Hey, will you help me fight Plasmius?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm the Dairy King, kiddo. Kings don't fight. They send other people to fight for 'em. That's Royalty 101 there, dontcha know?" The Dairy King started floating upward.

He said something about gouda as he left. I heard my mom scream from downstairs. Crap! Transforming, I prepared myself for a fight.

\---------

Daniel refused my offer! His refusal had made my core ache. I hadn't realized how attached I was already getting to him. It was a dangerous place to be for me but I had been so sure he would agree. Doesn't he realize what I'm trying to give him? Direction, safety, something better than his current home. Jack needed to be out of the picture. Maddie was smart, she could be reasoned with. For both her soulmate and her son she could change her views. It was only his silly morals that were holding him back. I would show that stubborn child that the world wasn't that rigid.

I phased up behind Jack, deciding which plan to use in that moment. It would be much better to humiliate and discredit him. Make Maddie fear him and destroy what little respect he had. Finally everyone would look at him how he deserved. Only Daniel would know I had a hand in it. That bothered me more than it should have. He would come around eventually. Overshadowing Jack only took a moment, such a simple mind.

"So, what do you say we liven up this shindig?" I grinned through Jack.

I picked up Harriet and threw her, only feeling slightly guilty about it. She hadn't been my friend but she had always been nice to me. It got the desired effect though. Everyone looked toward the oaf horrified. An angry Maddie ran up behind me.

"Jack, what's the matter with you?!" She yelled at us.

This was a perfect moment to really make her see what she had given up. The mistake she had made. That she should have visited me, her true soulmate, instead of choosing to ignore the obvious. Instead of choosing Jack. Instead of choosing what was easier. She could have taken care of me!

"Why Maddie, didn't you always know I'd turn on you? That when you chose me you chose wrong?" I reached at her like I was going to hurt her.

There was a sudden push back. Clutching onto Jack's mind was getting difficult. I never had trouble holding onto an overshadowing once it took. My mind and body wasn't near tired enough to fail like this.

"Get out. Get out of me!" Jack was taking back control.

How?! How was the idiot pushing me out? I barely registered Harriet speaking as I tried to stay in control.

"Ghost...overpowering me. Maddie, run. RUN!" Jack managed to get out more.

Maddie would believe that! In anger, I poured more power into keeping control. The excess energy pulsed out of him and sent us flying into the air. Fine, he wanted some control? He'd already ruined how I wanted to do this. Like he ruined everything else. I'll leave him conscious and let him feel all of my anger. It actually got a little easier to hold him as I let go of trying to suppress his thinking. It was still taking way too much to keep in control. This didn't change anything, I would still wreck everything with his face.

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat Jack Fenton did this to you!" I made sure to knock people around as well.

"Guess again, cheesehead," a fiery voice called out.

An intangible force slammed into my stomach and forcibly ejected me from Jack. Back into the library where we had our first fight Daniel wasted no time in trying to punch me. A light kick sent him flying away. I hadn't wanted to fight him again, his escape from the cube shouldn't have happened. I needed him to stop before I was forced to hurt him.

"Daniel, stop. Think about the things I could show you, the doors I could open for you. You, Danny Phantom, and I, Vlad Plasmius. Together, we could rule," I needed him to understand.

"Forget it, pal. Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers, and it can't buy me!" He glared.

Why couldn't he understand it wasnt money I was offering him?! I was offering security and a sympathetic ear. What I was offering was nothing short of my love! Maddie was the only other being I was willing to give that to! It wasn't something I could give freely anymore. I absorbed the blast he sent and sent it right back. My own energy would still be too much for him. A shield formed to block it. Wonder if that was the first time he made one, he had braced more for a direct attack. Hm, maybe he was paying attention to me.

"I know who you are. I'll tell my father. I'll tell everyone," he pointed at me without skipping a beat.

"And so will I. Honestly, if you expose me, you expose yourself," I grinned at him, it was a weak threat and he knew it.

Jack had to ruin our conversation by barging in with that ridiculous RV. GAV? Whatever it was, it was destroying my library and almost ran over Daniel. This was getting much too out of hand. While Maddie was my love and soulmate, she was also the real threat. I needed her out of harm's way and away from the weapons. Before they could notice where I went, I phased in through the top of the vehicle to grab her.

"Mind if I cut in?" I lifted her into the air with me.

I had Maddie in my arms. The place she belongs. If only she would get over the attachment to Jack and just come to me. Despite her protests, I refused to let her go so soon. The idiot abandoned his best way of attacking me to chase after us. He was just, jumping under us like that would do anything. My little badger hadn't forgotten about the best asset in the room though. He wasn't very good at driving it and almost ran into his father for me. Maddie had to warn him. I wasn't even lucky tonight.

The first two shots were easy to block, I knew what to expect from their energy weapons now. There was no blocking the goo and there was no avoiding it either. It sent me tumbling to the ground. To my relief, Daniel managed to catch Maddie. Just wished he hadn't made Jack her hero in the process. He used Jack's hands to lift me up while I was still too covered in goo to try an attack.

"How's it going, V-Man?" Daniel's green eyes looked mischievous. It didn't fit Jack's face.

"Oh, you've overshadowed Jack. Oh, I'm so scared. Now what's next? A card trick?" I mocked.

It was rather impressive, really. Daniel was holding onto Jack's body with what looked like minimal effort while I had issues after the first minute.

"Listen to me. I swear I'll walk out of my dad right now and expose us both, unless you agree to a truce," he was much more serious this time.

"You're bluffing," I tested the waters.

"No, I'm not. My parents will accept me, no matter what. But if I expose you," Daniel grinned in a way that was so unnatural for Jack. "Well, what would my mom think of you?"

That cut into my core deeply. It wasn't something I could risk yet. My feet touched the ground as he cut deeper with comments of me being alone. Just the thought of a real full rejection hurt so much more than I could ever have thought. The real thing might have destroyed the little of myself that I had left. There was little chance Daniel even knew what obsessions were let alone what mine was. Still, he spotted a weakness and used it. That deserved praise and a proper victory. I could convince him to come to my side willingly with time. A good, dramatic exit allowed me to teleport to my study and nurse my aching core.

\-----------

These last two days had been more exciting than old fashion ice cream making. My hiding space was safer but with two strong signatures in the area, mine was completely masked from the hunters. It allowed me to observe a marvelous occurrence. Plasmius bonding with someone. That was as rare as spoiled milk that tasted good. It had taken him much longer to get along with that metal fellow. And he had almost ruined it by making the poor boy think it was all fake.

While his hunter parents were loudly discussing something, I tapped his shoulder. He jumped into a fighting stance and looked around. I made my scepter visible long enough to point to the kitchen. The stance relaxed and he quietly went to the kitchen with me. My scepter periodically appeared to make sure he was going in the right direction. Once in my favorite room, I became completely visible and got him a bowl of ice cream.

".......so….." the young half ghost was enjoying the treat.

"You like the ice cream Phantom? I made it myself!" I boasted.

"Yeah, it's great! I'm uh, sorry I couldn't get Plasmius out of your house?" Phantom said nervously.

"Golly, I didn't want him to leave. True Wisconsinite that one! Even keeps things stocked in the kitchen just for me," I smiled at him.

"Then why help me? I still don't get that. Doesn't that put you at odds with him?" He seemed overly worried.

"I already told you kiddo, you looked like you needed a spot of help. Plasmius will get over it, he likes you and he's too lonely to kick me out," I leaned in close. "Plus I'm pretty sure he likes my cheese too much."

"Why are you so nice?" He frowned.

"I'm just a simple kingly ghost~ I'm very content with this castle, don'tcha know?" I nodded.

"But I mean, every other ghost has attacked me! Even Plasmius!" He angrily ate a few bites.

"Ghosts are just people. Try talking to more. Plasmius is just one of those people that expresses his emotions with violence. I bet'cha he's drowning himself in his study. I should bring him some ice cream too," I got out another bowl to get it ready.

"But he let me win," Phantom mumbled.

"Because he likes you kiddo, he doesn't like a lot of people," I reassured.

"Only because I'm half ghost like him," he sighed. "He wants an evil apprentice."

I was going to tell him otherwise but that might reveal my spying. Can't let him know how well I can hide my signature yet. Might need it in the future to watch this drama unfold. He just ate his ice cream in silence until his mother called him away. Gosh, I do hope he comes back. He needs to try my gouda still!

Another bowl of ice cream in hand, I went to the other halfa stewing in his study. The air was thick enough to curdle milk. Plasmius was watching the lab tapes already.

"You let him go," red eyes glared at me. "Why?"

No bared teeth meant he was just making a big show to pretend he was going to attack. I was use to these dramatics. The bowl dropped in front of him and I pushed the back button on the video. When it played, Phantom was becoming a sniffling mess right after Plasmius left him alone.

"You messed up," I said firmly.

My scepter connected hard with the top of his head. I was gone before the blast could hit me. That would cost me a few days of needing to stay out of sight but it was worth it. He'd know I was right in the end. I could tell him now what I saw Phantom drawing but that would ruin the fun of them figuring it out themselves. They certainly are an odd pair of soulmates.

\--------

I really didn't feel like changing but mom insisted I didn't wrinkle my suit sleeping in it. The truck stop bathroom wasn't the best place to change but it would have to do. My dress shirt, jacket, and dress pants properly on the hanger, I reached for my pjs. Words under my drawing caught my attention. I got an answer! This, this was amazing! Huh, it was in a blue only a shade or two different from mine.

'Separated soulmates, how fitting'

'You got the reference!' I quickly found a pen to write under it.

'Of course' the reply came quickly.

Finally, I was getting a response. My death hadn't cut me off! I left the bathroom feeling much more human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can hate me now.....
> 
> Honey badger dont give a shit~
> 
> XD


	6. Prisoners of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of meeting another half ghost and dealing with ghost jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry *takes deep breath* I'm so sorry!
> 
> I had some personal things going on that made it hard to write anything for a while...
> 
> Also, do not be afriad to tell me when I need a new tag or warning...I'm keeping this fluffy to help me get through a hard 2020...2020 sucks...but i lost my filter(my brutally honest filter with an english degree) when I switched from badger cereal to a pompous pep story
> 
> Fenton parents have their own little world and biases. And Vlad is Vlad....even a softer Vlad is gonna be...Vlad...he's canonically a dick..
> 
> This chapter was gonna be more than one ep but I decided to add in Aunt Alicia last minute and it ruined my transition...so my brothers keeper will be part of the next ch..
> 
> Warnings for self blame and past bad relationships
> 
> And friends being idiots.

"What do you mean you met another half ghost?!" Tucker practically screeched.

My hand flew up to his mouth. We were mostly alone in our corner of the lunchroom but his outburst turned a few heads. Good news is by the disinterested looks, nobody actually caught what he had said. None of them wanted to pay attention to the 'losers' long so eventually they all turned back around. With a glare at him, I lowered my hand.

"Tucker, seriously. Volume," Sam said blankly.

"Sorry," he shrunk on himself sheepishly. "But this is great. They can help you figure out stuff. Better sample size, you could tell what's a half ghost thing and what's just you."

"That's not a bad point. We wouldn't have to just assume everything that happens to you is weird ghost shit. How'd they become half ghost?" Sam went back to her lunch.

"My parents knew him in college. Same kind of incident, just smaller," I viciously stabbed my food. "And none of that is happening. The guy's an ass."

"Uh, so what happened?" She frowned.

"Vlad Masters is a fruitloop. He overshadowed my dad and attacked me. It looks like his only goals in life is killing my dad and marrying my mom," I took more of my anger out on my food. "And he looks like a stupid vampire."

Tucker started choking on his food. Sam seemed to have stalled halfway to taking a bite. I just fumed as I ate. Fuck his stupid hair. And that cape. Maybe I could find a way to dye it pink. The inside was red, maybe I could just run it through the wash. Not that I'd ever be able to get it off him long enough.

"The guy that owns Mastersoft?" Tucker recovered.

"Yep."

"Masters, one of the top billionaires in the country," Sam lowered her fork.

"Yep."

"He's half ghost and knew your parents in college?" Tucker was growing more wide eyed.

"Yep."

"And wants to kill your dad and marry your mom?" Sam's face was a mirror to Tucker's.

"Oh, and wants me as a son," I added. "He blames my dad for the accident and thinks he stole my mom. Guy is insane. I don't know what would have happened if another ghost hadn't helped me."

"There's a lot to unpack there that we should go over more during patrol but a ghost helped you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, for no reason but to help. He got me ice cream before I left," I smiled.

"Hold up, so I'm still stuck on the fact that  _ Vlad Masters  _ is apparently  _ crazy, _ " Tucker cut in.

"Sam's right, we should wait for patrol to talk about it more. Lunch is almost over. I'll tell both of you the whole story. But yeah, completely crazy," I muttered the next part. "Crazy enough to erase the crush I had on him."

"What?" Sam caught it.

"Dude, I thought you liked girls," Tucker teased. "He's gotta be ancient."

"I do, it was just him and I'm over it now. Maybe it'll happen with other guys at some point, who knows. And don't give me that. How many times have you drooled over a teacher?" I countered.

"Fair," he grinned.

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes. That wasn't the end of it from Tucker though. He spent most the day after that listing guys trying to figure out if I had any other crushes. The end had me acknowledging that maybe I found a few guys attractive but no other crushes. Honestly, I didn't even have a lot of crushes in general. Didn't stop Tucker from enjoying the torment he was putting me through. Which earned him time out in the janitor's closet while I dealt with detention. Traitorous Sam let him out early to tag team their homework.

Patrol ended up being mostly quiet and allowed me to relay the entire story. They agreed with me about Vlad's fruitloop status. Sam put him in our ghost files we had decided to start for the more memorable or more frequent enemies. I think she had fun editing a picture of him from a magazine to my description of his ghost half. The thing ended up being super exaggerated. We're definitely saving it after we actually get a picture of him.

"Oh guys!" I landed on Sam's bed after transforming back.

Tucker was still messing with his PDA trying to get it to tune into the police frequency and Sam had already moved the new file from her laptop to her desktop. The search history filled with Vlad's face made me think she planned to spend the whole night defacing his pictures. They both looked over at me as I bounced on the bed more. I quickly showed my arm that had a little ghost and a 'How are you today?' under it. With one of my pens I wrote back, 'good you?' and waited. It didn't take long for a 'Good as well' to appear.

"Dude! They're writing back!" Tucker grinned at me.

"See, worried over nothing. You're still human enough for a link. Now you just have to figure out how to tell them you're a 'malicious' ghost," Sam teased.

"I'm… not as worried about that anymore. The Dairy King was genuinely nice to me. And he was a full ghost! So maybe you were right Sam, maybe I'm still me just more ghostly and that's okay," I smiled.

"Of course I was right! I'm always going to be right about these things. You both need to listen to me more," she preened.

That earned her a pillow to the face. Her muffled screech told me there'd be hell to pay for that. This was going to be a great week.

\------------

Time, finally, for my favorite part of the day. While Maddie hadn't outright left that oaf for me yet, I was slowly winning her favor. At some point in the day she would draw her little ghosts like she had been but now, after getting home and relaxing, I would write back. So far the interactions had been mundane in nature. Mostly they consisted of asking how the other was doing then one or two word answers. It wasn't ideal but it was something. Especially after the debacle that my plans at the reunion had become. I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeve. Nothing. First time since the reunion that nothing had appeared. Should be easily remedied now. A quick note was sent her way.

'No ghost today?'

It took much longer for a response than normal. When something finally started appearing, there were a few false starts to a letter before the words formed.

'too stressed. everythings falling apart'

Even the handwriting was messy and rushed looking today. Stressed was a new one. Maddie letting things fall apart was concerning. I hadn't been in a particularly good mood today but that was only because of the date. May 9th. Jack and Maddie's anniversary. Suddenly the note made much more sense. Jack probably forgot the date like the idiot he was. Another blow to her need to cling to him. Soon she would see how fragile those roots she made actually were. Before I could write anything back, more appeared.

'I made a mistake. messed up so bad'

She was admitting it! That marrying Jack was a mistake. This was the best news I could have gotten today. I must enforce this line of thinking.

'Mistakes can always be fixed.'

Next to my note, I drew the outline for a little ghost and waited. A smile soon appeared in it. Good, that made her feel better. I should start planning a way for us to meet alone. An added bonus of leaving Jack defenseless. Well, if you don't count Daniel. There were plenty of ways I could get him away from that house for a day. Might be easier to just invite him with Maddie though, I did need to talk to him again. In a controlled setting that is. One which he couldn't automatically attack.

Beeping alerted me to a message in the lab. Skulker must be wanting to confirm our plans to meet tonight. Maybe I could push off drinks tonight, I was in a rather good mood now and I usually only insisted on this date because of what it reminded me of. Humming and already thinking of new plans for Maddie, I made my way down. Another call started before I could even check the message.

"Skulker," I answered. "I might want to reschedule tonight, is that alright?"

".....I need you to get me out of Walker's prison," Skulker was being quiet. "I got arrested for hunting without a license."

"Again?!" I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Is it even possible to get a hunting license in the ghost zone?"

"No," he scoffed.

"Of course not," I groaned. "Why were you even near his territory?"

"I wasn't! Walker's doing raids again. He invaded my island while I was hunting like I was some prey! Skulker is not prey!" He slowly got louder.

"Who are you talking to metal man?" A high pitched male voice joined.

"My name is Skulker! Skulker! And it's none of your business," Skulker yelled away from the receiver before talking to me again. "Please get me out of here. My cellmate won't leave me alone. I let him fix my interface but now he wants to take me apart."

"I'm not dealing with Walker tonight. See if your new friend has any other uses, I might get him out too when I finally feel like venturing in to free you," I hung up before he could protest.

Just what I need, Walker overreaching. He wont stop arresting random ghosts he considers troublemakers until he fixates on someone. As long as he doesnt start executing prisoners things should be fine. In any case, Skulker's never been a high priority for him. Maybe I could just make a deal with Walker this time, I'd rather not become his fixation for the year for only freeing one or two of his prisoners. For now, Skulker could stew in his cell.

\-------------

My parents were fighting and Jazz was a basket case. When I really needed her to be put together she was self destructing. Over being wrong. I could understand if it was over the fight they had, then I could have someone to talk to about all this. But she's just going through all her books trying to figure out how she could possibly be wrong about something. At least Sam and Tucker are listening to me.

"You should've seen 'em fighting. My folks never fight. Well, they fight ghosts, but that's different," I frowned.

They didn't. Not like this, not during this time of year. Outside of December they were the perfect unit. There were occasional disagreements over inventions or something silly when they were tired. This time mom actually walked out of the house. Was this my fault? There's been rising tensions between the two of them since my accident and I can't be helping anything with all the trouble my ghost fighting has brought. Sam's hand on my shoulder stopped my spiral of thoughts.

"Danny, relax. Nobody gets divorced over not getting a gift," she assured.

"But it's the thing my dad's gonna use to apologize! They're right on the brink! I'm telling ya, anything could set them over the edge," I was panicking.

"Danny, you're fine. I mean, it's not like your mom actually said the word  _ divorce _ . I mean, if she actually said the word, then you'd have to worry," Tucker grinned at his logic.

"Said the word," I stopped. She said divorce as she left. "Oh, man. She did! She said the word!"

They might actually get a divorce because of me. Whether or not I was responsible for the tension didn't matter. This last mistake would be the nail in the coffin. But my soulmate was right, mistakes can be fixed. Tucker and Sam were trying again to comfort me but I wasn't paying attention.

"That settles it. I'm going into the Ghost Zone and get that present back," I said with determination.

"You're going into the ghost zone?! Danny you don't have to do that just for this," Tucker looked at me concerned.

"I would love to actually check the place out, we never get a chance to. But I'm gonna agree with Tucker on this one," Sam placed her hand on my shoulder again. "You don't have to go back in there just for this. I know how much all this ghost stuff is freaking you out."

"Guys, I have to. This is my mistake to fix," I sighed. "Besides, it's fine Sam. I'm gonna have to embrace that side of me at some point. It's not going away."

Without either of my parents home and Jazz slowly coming undone, planning to enter the ghost zone was easy. Armed with a camera and a headset that should work between the dimensions, I was ready. Mostly. I really didn't want to go into this place that was drawing me to it. Even with meeting a nice ghost, I wasn't really ready to follow something that was definitely a ghost instinct. For my parents I would.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Sam commented.

"No, it's not. It's creepy. And it goes on forever. I don't even know where to start to look!" I countered.

It was creepy. And a lot bigger than I could have ever thought. Mom's estimates were never this big. But it was also comforting in my ghost form and that unsettled me. Focus on looking for the present, Fenton. Freak out later. Though going through random doors and asking for help wasn't my best plan. And I hated that my ghost sense was almost nonexistent here. There was so much ectoplasm in the air it seemed to block even the weird feeling I got right before I saw my breath until I was almost on top of another ghost. I didn't like that one of my enemies could jump me at any moment without warning.

Thankfully, Tucker and Sam found a way to track the present. Because I was incredibly unlucky, it turns out that the Box Ghost had already gathered it with other lost objects. Or lost objects from the other side of the portal naturally collected here and the Box Ghost just came here to look through everything. It was unclear, he didn't exactly answer my question. Due to my growing unluckiness, I got caught in a raid by that Walker guy before I even had a real chance to look. We were very roughly thrown into a police van. Green was splotched everywhere on the inside.

"Boxy, is it always like this in here?" I looked at him.

"My name is the Box Ghost! And I do not know what you mean," he shouted in his exaggerated manner.

"It's a mouthful for normal conversations. I'm trying to have a normal conversation with you Boxy. And I mean in the ghost zone. Is it always like...this," I waved around the car. "With those swat looking guys and the completely white dude that just randomly arrests ghosts? We weren't doing anything."

He looked at me for a moment and his face softened.

"No, the realm is usually pleasant. Maybe a little chaotic but home. Walker's just in one of his moods," Boxy said quietly. "Keep your head down and you might be able to sneak out during a riot. Might be a while though."

This was the second time he dropped all the yelling. I blinked at him, unsure how to take his change. Add to that, he was giving me advice. The Box Ghost had never been a real issue even the first time I met him but knowing he was annoying on purpose was a hard concept for me to grasp. It was almost as weird as his ability to get out of the ghost zone so easily. He caught me looking at him confused.

"Beware! No square container can hold the Box Ghost!" Boxy was back to exaggerated yelling.

I looked down and rung my hands. There was a way out of this besides waiting for a riot, right? The whole thing was a misunderstanding and I could talk my way out of it. If I didn't then I would have to deal with whatever this Walker guy had planned for me. Which might be an actual prison sentence.

"Great. My folks are splitting up, my sister’s a basket case," I sighed and looked back at the Box Ghost, "and I’m going to ghost jail. This may be the worst day of my life."

The van's back door opened up and I got a good view of some of the other prisoners. A lot of the ghosts I've already fought were in the crowds. Yes, this is definitely the worst day of my life.

\------------

The whelp was here. This was perfect. Plasmius seemed to already have a soft spot for him. I could trade his safety in here for a quicker escape. But first, a little revenge and hunting was in order. My prey was stuck in here with me and others with grievances against him. It was almost too easy to convince some of the other prisoners to help trap him in the circle. The boxed annoyance seemed a little hesitant but in the end still joined in as well.

"Payback time, ghost child!" I punched my fist into my hand.

The whelp struggled from that lunch lady's hold before holding out a hand to me in a stop motion.

"Wait! I’m not the enemy here. I mean, yeah, I sent you all back to the Ghost Zone," he struggled a little more vainly, "but I didn't lock you up here, did I?"

"It is true! He did not package us in this box of iron!" The blue boxed idiot cut in. "I am the B-"

I pushed him out of the way. That wasn't helpful, we all already know that. The point of this payback wasn't for getting stuck in Walker's prison. But it sounded like the whelp had an idea. Half ghosts are uniquely capable of getting out of here and if he plans on letting others tag along this might be my way out.

"Go on," I grinned.

"If we work together we could all bust out of here. And you could always kick my butt later," the whelp suggested.

So he wants to plan a riot. I suppose he wouldn't know about the trick he could utilize yet. I doubt many ghosts outside of myself have even seen a human interact with anything in the realm. The only reason I even know is because of a very interesting drinking game with Plasmius. There's no way Walker is aware of it or he wouldn't have put a half ghost in with everyone else. Still, if he's willing to be the one that starts a riot...

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now," I agreed.

His plan went off well despite the whelp's bad acting. The best part is the way it was planned didn't point to anyone being the main instigator. That is until the ghost child decided to turn the wrong direction.

"You’re going the wrong way!" I warned.

He stopped and turned to look at everyone. The look on his face didn't seem surprised. Curriously, I wasn't the only one that noticed his departure from the group and was concerned for what he was thinking. A small group of us had stopped.

"Yes sweetie, you’re supposed to riot with the guards here," the lunch lady became rather frightening, "and face your doom out there!" And in a complete 180 was sweet again, holding a pie. "Pie?"

He was already shaking his head before she was finished. The look on his face was determined.

"No thanks," the ghost child looked at his arm for a moment with a smile. "I have some unfinished business with the warden."

The lunch lady left with a dismissive 'okay'. Others from the group were starting to flee as well, willing to let the half ghost be the warden's focus as they escaped. It really does seem like all half ghosts are forces of chaos. I'm starting to wonder if it would be better or worse having them on the same side. Well, they know about each other now, only a matter of time before they cause something big to happen. For now, let him antagonize Walker.

"Good luck, child," I grinned. "I look forward to hunting you, on the other side."

"Thanks," he smiled at me before blinking. "I think?"

I watched him run off to face the warden then left with the rest. Plasmius would find this very interesting. Maybe even enough to regret not coming for me sooner. My communicator rang until the prompt for a recorded message. I knew he wouldn't answer this time.

"Plasmius, I don't need you to come and break me out anymore. The whe- Phantom caused a riot," I recorded before hanging up.

An annoying voice called out from behind me. My cellmate decided to follow me.

"Hey, metal man! Where you going? Let me come and check out all you tech!" He yelled at me.

The technology obsessed ghost caught up to me. He was still covered in appliances fitted together to make a robot. At my sneer the appliances broke apart and instead started circling the lab coated spector. Sitting on the computer that had formed the head, he tried talking to me again.

"Metal man! Your suit is so 'hip'!" He started flying closer to me.

Some of his circling appliances started hitting me. Luckily, a beeping from my communicator gave me an excuse to ignore him. Though Plasmius' yelling wasn't much better.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! HOW DID DANIEL END UP IN WALKER'S PRISON?!" Plasmius' voice echoed for a good distance.

"How am I suppose to know that? Didnt even think the whelp was going through the portal," I scoffed.

"Is that your friend that you called earlier?" The technology ghost got close enough to touch me. With a growl I shoved him off.

"Where is Daniel now?" Plasmius sighed.

"He went to confront Walker," I replied.

"WHAT?!" The speakers gave feedback. "Go stop him!"

"Too late for that now, the whelp will be fine," I pushed away some appliances.

"How many times has he gotten himself into situations like this?" Plasmius mumbled before he gave a deep sigh. "Skulker, I'm going to need you to come in and make me a few things. Sooner, rather than later."

Plasmius hung up on me. I looked over at the ghost still following me. He was typing something into his computer and trying to sneak a cord to insert into my interface. Maybe I could throw him at Plasmius and shift his focus from annoying me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He looked up at me surprised and blinked for a moment. "Nicolai Technus," he answered.

"Well, Technus I know someone who may have a job for you," I grinned at him.

\--------

I can't believe I did it. I also can't believe the divorce talk was about Aunt Alicia's party. Who celebrates a divorce? Like this? Her ex-husband was even here willingly. Well, he didn't look happy in that dunk tank but he still came. Which reminds me that with all the craziness I haven't drawn any ghosts today. After finding a good place, I got out one of my pens. A hand grabbed mine before I could write anything. I looked up to see Aunt Alicia's very serious and very drunk face.

"Don't do it, don't fall for the lies," she glared at my pen.

"Lies?" I blinked.

"Soulmates aren't like what the media tells you they are. They are a connection but not always the kind you want. They're poisonous things. Just look at your parents, they're like a constant feedback loop over there," she frowned looking over as my parents ran past. "They did better than me at least."

"Oh, yeah, your ex-husband," I rubbed the back of my head.

The ex-husband got dunked again. His hat floated on top of the water as he pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Him? He's not my soulmate. He's just the idiot I married in a bad moment," Aunt Alicia sighed. "He left me for his own soulmate, guess I'm a little bitter to him because of that but not like I wanted to marry him in the first place."

"What?" I gaped.

"My soulmate was a beautiful woman who stole my heart the moment I saw her. I wanted more from our connection than she did. She was disgusted with me when I told her how I felt. Religious coot that one, had me sent off to be converted," she gave a chug of her beer. "Your mom and I's parents agreed with her. Signed everything."

"Your soulmate sent you to a conversation camp?" I was horrified.

"Yep. It's where I met that fool in the dunk tank. We knew they would keep sending us back or harassing us so...we pretended to fall in love. Everyone was so happy that it worked they let two teenagers marry. It allowed us to move away from everyone. Your mom joined us for a few years before she went to college," she looked at her now empty bottle. "Haven't talked to our parents in years. Haven't talked to my soulmate since she sent me. Last I heard she was happily married with kids. And still a coot."

Frowning, I looked over at mom and dad as they almost caught up to the Box Ghost. I might have to give him advice on avoiding them. I looked back to Aunt Alicia.

"I thought my grandparents on mom's side were dead and that's why we never went to see them," I said.

"No, we got a lot of problems with our parents. That's just a big one. They wouldn't like her chasing ghosts either," she smiled at me.

"So your soulmate sucked? I didn't know that was possible," I frowned.

"Of course it is. They're just the person you're suppose to get along with the best. People can be cruel or want different things. You're better off by yourself like me," Aunt Alicia stood up. "I'm gonna say hi to that bastard fool. I want to know how he's been doing in that big city with his husband. Bet he regrets living in a state with soulmate clauses. He didn't have an excuse not to remarry."

She ruffled my hair as she passed me. I watched her with a deeper frown. So things can go that bad with a soulmate. Hopefully that won't happen with mine. They did ignore my drawings for a few months though. What if they don't like ghosts or think I'm a freak? What if they think I'm evil? Could I ever tell them about that side of my life?

A yelp from Boxy interrupted my thoughts. I should probably help him get away. Or suck him into my thermos when no one was looking. Either would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skulkers a lot more involved in this than I originally planned...but I'm gonna lean into now...cause I'm starting to like having him in it...
> 
> So I made a calendar so I could pick out some dates. Prisoners of love throws things so off that I had to for my sanity. If you ignore weather and sports seasons, this works. I basically only stuck to things that have absolute fixed dates to make this. It's not gonna matter that much just...enough.
> 
> I picked out Danny's birthday cause he doesnt have an official one...gives him another reason to hate chirstmas
> 
> February-April  
> -Mystery Meat  
> -Parental Bonding  
> -One of a Kind  
> -Attack of the Killer Garage Sale  
> -Splitting images  
> -What you Want  
> -Bitter Reunions
> 
> May 9  
> -Prisoners of Love
> 
> May-October  
> -My Brother's Keeper  
> -Shades of Gray  
> -Fanning the Flames  
> -Teacher of the Year  
> -13  
> -Public Enemies  
> -Lucky in Love  
> -Maternal Instincts  
> -Life Lessons  
> -Million Dollar Ghost  
> -Control Freaks
> 
> October 31~  
> -Fright Knight
> 
> November-December  
> -Memory Blank  
> -Doctor's Disorders  
> -Pirate Radio  
> -Reign Storm  
> -Identity Crisis  
> -The Fenton Menace  
> -The Ultimate Enemy
> 
> December 23  
> Danny's Birthday
> 
> December 24-25  
> -The Fright Before Christmas
> 
> January  
> Danny's Deathday
> 
> January-May  
> -Secret Weapons  
> -Flirting with Disaster  
> -Micro Management  
> -Beauty Marked  
> -King Tuck  
> -Masters of All Time  
> -Kindred Spirits  
> -Double Cross My Heart
> 
> June  
> -Reality Trip
> 
> And then Eye for an Eye has to be in November cause of elections...not doing the third season cause I'm changing it too much…
> 
> I moved Fright Knight because it was too outa place...plus it gives me the ability to do an interaction...


	7. My Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectra is bad news and Vlad starts questioning himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry. Life got in the way and I thank my discord buddies for pushing me to finish this...it was gonna be more but Spectra demanded time
> 
> Because i focus on emotional stuff more, i can usually avoid fight scenes and trim episodes more....but this was all emotional and I didn't want to leave anything important out so this is one of the longer ones.....also jazz is prescious and protective and I love her as a big sister...
> 
> Spectra is her own warning here guys. This gets into a lot of heavy self hatred from Danny. He's not having a good time and is unintentionally hurting his core. A bit of self harm, not much.

Finally, another day I'm going to be on time to school. There's got to be a way to prevent ghost attacks long enough to get a good night's sleep. Closing the portal door only seemed to do so much and even that only lasted as long as my parents stayed out of the basement. I'm glad they worked things out but they just doubled down back into their work afterwards. And that work often left the portal doors wide open. 

Just let me have a normal day today. Let me catch up on my human life.  _ Please. _

A shiver ran up my spine. That strange, familiar feeling that only came with a ghost filled the area and my breath became visible. I had to jinx myself. At least the green blob glaring at me from the office window looked easy. The formless ghosts tended to be lower in power.

He was not. He was so very much not. Formless ghost or not, he was quick and managed to avoid most of my blasts before running off. There wasn't any way I could follow him, either. It was too close to class time, I would have to track him down later. 

Why Mr. Lancer has the worst timing is something I will never know. He opened the door right after I transformed back. A quick look around the room and I knew what was coming. My shoulders slumped when I realized who had caused the scorch marks. And I hadn't even caught the ghost in the process of destroying everything. This time it really was all my own fault.

"Good one, Fenton. You let him get away, you idiot," I glared down at myself.

Lancer grabbed me and sat me down in a chair. Jazz sat next to me. She kept giving me concerned glances that I ignored. My chin laid in my hand as I waited. Why did I even go after that ghost? I was the one that ended up destroying the office. With nothing to show for it. No one else was even in here. How many times have I just made things worse? Maybe, maybe I wasn't helping people the way I thought I was.

"Danny, are you alright?" Jazz asked softly, looking at my chest.

Blinking, I looked down to where my hand was gripping my shirt. The palm was rubbing the middle of my chest. Where it hurt. A sharp, aching pain under the skin. My hand lowered.

"Nothing miss perfect has to worry about," I mumbled and crossed my arms over the spot that still hurt.

The new counselor came in shortly and they all started talking about me. And apologizing for everything I destroyed. Spectra was completely unaffected by the mess. She also kept her office cold. From the moment she walked in, the air conditioner was on full blast. Worst of it, I could feel the ghost sticking nearby, taunting me. It was so hard to focus on what everyone was saying between that and the chill. Jazz was frowning and making a lot of comments. Why was she even here sticking her nose in this?

"It's Jazz. My friends call me Jazz," she corrected the counselor. She always had to be right.

"Yeah, well, your brother calls you fink!" I glared at her.

**"** Danny, I'm just trying to help. Come on, we used to talk all the time," Jazz frowned.

"Yeah, when I was 8 and you weren't a fink," I refolded my arms.

She suddenly looked so concerned and lost. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I really shouldn't have. She's just worried about me. If our parents were noticing then she must be about ready to corner me with the way she over analyzes everything. My entire body was just so on edge from the ghost still in the area. Its presence was feeling more and more like a challenge. That was not something I should take out on her. Still I held my ground as Mr. Lancer sent me away and glared at her on my way out. Enhanced hearing let me catch the next thing he said.

"Unlike her brother, Jazz is one of Casper's best and brightest."

My shoulders slumped and my face dropped. _ Unlike her brother. _ Even before my failing grades, Jazz was better than me. At everything. She was so smart and talented and it took so much effort to just keep up with her. Effort I couldn't put in anymore. I bet she could handle all this better than me. She would be smarter and more cautious. She wouldn't let things get destroyed like I do. She would know for sure she was doing the right thing. Sighing, I got out one of my pens and wrote on my arm.

'how do you know if you're doing the right thing?'

I don't know why I wrote a question like that so early in the day. I almost never got a response before five. Now it's going to be on all school day and through detention. They hadn’t handed the slip to me yet but I knew it was coming. Detention was Lancer's go to punishment.

Or Jazz could convince them into forcing me to go to a counseling session. I am no longer sorry for snapping at her. A random person isn't someone I could spill my heart to. Not with such a big secret to hide. If Jazz had just come to me alone maybe I would have talked to her. Instead I'm sitting outside waiting for another nosey person to shrink my life away. A disheartened looking Paulina came out with Spectra.

"So, you're saying my popularity is, like, completely dependent on my beauty?" Paulina rubbed her arm. "And my soulmate won't think I'm anything special without it? She doesn't think my beauty is special as it is."

Paulina's soulmate was a girl? I suddenly got flashbacks to Aunt Alicia and frowned. Maybe if I wasn't at the bottom of the social ladder I could find a way to talk to her about it. She seemed so sad.

"I'm not saying it's fair, sweetie. But if you feel like you need something, like, a lot of makeup, I say go for it! You're the only you you've got!" Spectra said softly. That felt like the wrong thing to tell her. She turned to me before I could question it more. "Danny, come on in!"

Once in the office, the red haired lady just stared at me. Her eyes darted down to the writing on my arm and I quickly covered it up with my hand. An unsettling grin spilt her face and I suddenly felt like I was looking at a predator. Nothing about this room or situation was making me comfortable. It was so cold in here and Spectra was just staring at me, waiting. I rubbed my arm to warm it up and finally broke the silence with all the reasons that I did not want to be there. Maybe I can get her to cut down on how many times I had to come back here if I annoyed her enough.

“Wow, you do complain a lot. Hm,” she shrugged dismissively. “Well, your sister did say you could be a bit of a baby.”

“What?!” I blinked.

Jazz told her I was a baby? Is that why she didn't want to talk to me herself? So I’m just a nuisance to her now too. All the trouble I bring around must be affecting her studies, I guess that’s all she really cares about now. She got tired of taking care of me.

“Sweetie, it's not your fault she thinks you're a loser,” Spectra broke through my thoughts.

“Wait, Jazz called me a loser too?” I frowned.

So Jazz was noticing my failure now too. Must really be a lost cause if she’s telling a stranger I’m a loser. Why is everything in my life falling apart? Is my human life just forfeit now? That side of my life has taken a back seat to my duties as a ghostly hero. I don't think I can keep doing both like this and I can't fit into the human world if I keep disappearing and disappointing everyone. Can it even be considered a life anymore? Being human has become more of a show since all of this has started.

I’ve barely been clinging to what’s left.

\--------------

Danny’s been getting so much worse. I know that accident was worse than he made it out to be. When I had rushed down first, he had been holding onto a completely burned and blackened arm. Parts of him were still smoking and he could barely move without groaning in pain. After rushing to get our parents and call for an ambulance, his arm had gained a normal color again. By the time our parents saw, it was a mild electrical burn. That’s how it stayed for the EMT and the hospital where they treated it as such. The tale he came up with was equally unbelievable as his rapid healing burn. He claimed he was convinced to sneak down into the lab with his friends and he just happened to notice something was unplugged. That he just wasn't careful when plugging it in. The very next thing that came from his mouth became his mantra for the next month.

“It was just a small shock, I’m fine.”

But I know what I saw and he was not fine. This spiralling behavior he was doing proved that the incident was a huge trauma to him. Getting him in with a counselor was a good first step but I was still so worried. The only other people he had to talk to about what happened had been there. There was a chance they were almost just as traumatized by the whole thing. 

Seems like they were talking about me. Not good things either by the look on Danny’s face as I approached. Did forcing him to go to Spectra backfire?

“Hey, you guys. What doesn't sound like Jazz to you?” I frowned at the look Danny gave me. “Still mad?”

“Wow, you are the smart one,” he gave a sarcastic answer.

Oh, that was part of this. He was comparing himself to me again. I wish he would stop doing that.

“Danny, I know you're angry, but I'm worried about you. Ever since the accident-” I started.

“Jazz, I know you think you're helping, and I'm sure when I'm older I'll appreciate it, but right now, I don't,” he interrupted.

I wasn’t getting through to him at all. Even pointing out that he was locking himself into his own world was met with anger. Without warning he started shivering and his eyes started darting around. Before I could stop him, Danny ran off. This is bad. Those are signs of flashbacks and paranoia. The accident is affecting him still. Home isn’t set up well to deal with someone with those issues. I’m going to have to pick up books on anxiety, depression, PTSD,  _ anything _ that might be what he’s dealing with. I  _ am  _ going to help him get through this even if it has to be on the sidelines.

Panic suddenly broke out as everyone ran from a giant bug. A glowing bug with giant pincers. It's slimy, goopy tongue licked my face as I stood frozen. There was a blur of black and white when the tongue ripped away from me. My mind barely registered that a kid was the blur that kicked it away. A kid that called the monster bug a ghost. 

It had been harder and harder to deny the existence of ghosts with all the rumors floating around. But beyond a glimpse at something that glowed that my parents insisted on chasing, I had never really seen them this close. And here I was after finding a window, watching a fantastical fight between a floating ethereal kid and a green bug. The kid seemed to lose but not by much. His face though as he passed the window. It was so familiarly lost. So similar to Danny in those quiet moments I found him alone. He had to have seen these ghosts fighting. Maybe I could use this as a way to talk to him about what he was feeling without talking directly about him.

\---------

Just leave me alone, Jazz! She had cornered me after school just to talk about that stupid fight. There is no way I want to talk about a fight I lost. All I could do was block the conversation as best as I could by denying it all. Which didn't turn out like I wanted because apparently she was just using it to get me to talk in general. She called in our parents when I continued to shut her down. Well, two can play that game.

“Jazz thinks she saw a ghost today,” I gave Jazz a smirk. “Tell them, Jazz.”

That very effectively got their attention off me and onto Jazz. Unfortunately it also brought their attention back to their current invention. Dad turned it on after saying it would tear a ghost apart ‘atom by atom’. Both of them are getting more intense about just straight up destroying a ghost. Covering my frown quickly, I excused myself from the kitchen. I didn't want to be around for any demonstration or more discussions.

Still no response about my question from my soulmate. Didn't matter. The fight earlier proved I wasn't doing anything right. My human life was in ruins and I was starting to fail heavily as a ghost. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a part of either. A freak only meant to float between the worlds. Never truely belonging.

In a fit of anger, I stopped in the bathroom to scrub the ink off my arm. Either they saw it and didnt want to respond to a dumb question like that or the answer they would have given wouldn't fit what I was doing. How could they? They didn't know the thin line I walked or the struggles I was having trying to help. All I was doing was trying to help.

I didn't realize how hard I had been scratching at my skin until small amounts of red and green dripped into the sink. Sighing, I watched the wounds close up then washed the evidence away. Red and green. Never fully human, never fully ghost. A loser and a failure as either.

The next few days were a waste. Patrol didn't produce results finding the ghost I let get away and fighting the others became draining.  _ The Box Ghost _ almost got one over on me. At school, the air was suffocating. Everyone was starting to slow down and that nagging feeling that a ghost was taunting me kept spiking like it was darting in and out of the radius of my ghost sense. 

Thursday ended up being the peak. Somehow I got blamed for the sprinklers going off. It earned me another session with Spectra. And she had to start with my sister.

“You know I’ve been reading through you and your sister’s files,” Spectra flipped open a few folders. “What happened to you? Here your sister is with some of the most impressive academic accomplishments I have ever seen and then there’s you. Always a step behind her. At least until recently.”

“I just haven't been able to focus,” I looked away from her.

“Now we both know that’s not true. It’ll be more healing if you just admit you’re a failure,” her grin didn’t look sincere. “Things are always better after we tell ourselves the truth.”

The words pressed down on me. She was right. I was a failure. Especially compared to Jazz. I pulled up my legs and hugged them to my chest. Spectra walked slowly to the front of her desk and sat on it. Cold green eyes studied me with a strange level of glee. Frowning, I thought more about what she said. It was true but why does it feel like she’s wanting me to feel bad?

“So, Danny, speaking of hard truths,” she crossed her legs. “You ever get a response to your little inquiry? The one that I saw you had written on your arm?”

“No,” I mumbled.

“And why do you think that is?” Spectra leaned forward. “Maybe it’s because a question like that is a little immature.”

I frowned, “I didn't think it was.”

“Oh it was, sweetie. Tell me, what else have you written to them?” she asked. “It could explain why they decided not to bother. That’s assuming that they’ve ever replied to you that is.”

“They’ve replied,” I snapped before lowering my eyes. “Sorry, just, took them a while but they did. I mostly draw little ghosts.”

“No wonder!" Spectra clapped her hands together. "That’s such a babish thing to do.” 

“It’s not babyish," I grumbled into my knees.

“Oh! This gives me a great idea to help you, Danny!” Spectra stood up from her desk. "Trust me, it'll help you come to terms with your many, many flaws."

Spectra started digging around looking for something in her possessions. Pulling out one of my pens, I stared at my blank arm. It was something an immature person would draw. Was writing to them everyday immature too? I never saw adults with very many drawings, short sentences if anything at all. Frustrated, I scribbled over the ghost I just drew. Instead, a question went under the blob of color. Hopefully Spectra doesn't want to comment on it when she comes back.

\--------------

I’m starting to wonder if Dr. Spectra is really any good. Publicly humiliating patients wasn't something in any of the books I had picked in the library so far. While there were less incidents throughout the school, everyone had become so quiet. The convenience store that was usually a loud mess after school let out was no better than a ghost town. Everyone was still here after school but they were shuffling around. Soft sobbing came from the bathroom as I passed and one of the only active teens was furiously taking off and reapplying makeup.

“I don't get it. Why am I so depressed and angry all the time? That shrink was supposed to be helping me,” Danny was at a table with his friends. “Ever since I started talking to her, I've been feeling worse.”

Danny’s head laid on the table. Dark bags were more prominent under lifeless eyes. I knew that stunt did more harm than good. Spectra’s record for treating students is a sham. She wasn't making progress with anyone, she was just regressing them to shells. Well, I’m putting an end to it after this week. Mr. Lancer is very invested in Spirit Week, if he sees everyone down at the assembly he’s more likely to believe me when I tell him what I think she’s been up to. For now, I should help my brother.

“Hey Danny, how's it going?” I smiled softly at him.

“Like you care. Just go away, Jazz,” he wouldn’t face me.

Quite suddenly, Danny’s body straightened and his eyes darted around while muttering. In the worst acting I’ve ever seen from him, he pretended his friends were taking my side. He ran off leaving me at the table in his place. I couldn’t just let him run off like that! What if that was a sign of a panic attack or the start of a flashback? If he doesn’t admit he’s having them it’s only going to get worse. Without any hesitation I followed him out of the store.

When I finally caught up with Danny, he was just standing in the middle of an alley. His head darted around like he was checking for anyone in the alley with him but his stance. It was like he was preparing for a fight.

Then the white rings appeared. And so did the ghost kid.

Danny was a ghost. Did he not survive the accident? But he was still walking around like he still had a life. More importantly, he had been fighting other ghosts. Ghost or not, that was my brother and he was putting himself into dangerous situations. At my shocked face, Sam and Tucker, who had followed, started to panic. His friends knew. There was no other explanation for their behavior since the accident. They had been covering for him. For now it was better for them to think I hadn’t seen, I didn’t have any other information besides what I had just seen. It’s always best to observe before making conclusions.

After getting out of Sam and Tucker’s field of view, I found a good place to observe the fight taking place. Barely any sound was coming through the glass and the yelling people fleeing. But I didn’t need to hear what was being said to know Danny was being taunted. The way the other ghost moved and mocked, he wanted Danny to shoot in a rage. By the end of the fight, the window was cracked and easy to hear through. A defeated, lost Danny stood with his friends and looked over all the damage he caused.

“Great, he got away again. Another ringing endorsement for the town screw-up,” Danny looked down before flying off.

I was right about his deteriorating mental state but not what caused it. Well, the accident did cause it just not in the way I thought. Failure and his confidence were the surfice problem he had right now. And it can’t be easy to juggle two lives. No wonder his grades were failing and he was getting in late. On top of that, there might still really be some undealt with trauma associated with the accident. But, bringing up a ghost’s death might cause more harm than good. I couldn’t touch the subject without risking problems.

Oh god, that’s right. To be a ghost, he had to have died. He might have died. I covered my mouth as my brain was allowed to think the subject through. Nothing came up with the paramedics though! Does that mean he came back to life? I have to check tonight. I have to know for sure.

He came home too late to eat dinner when it was made. I came down when I heard the microwave heat up his food. When I came into the kitchen he was staring at his food with a blank expression. He seemed so tired. So very tired.

“What?” he snapped at me when he finally noticed me.

“Nothing,” I said quickly.

Now is my time to check. I walked over to him as he watched me warily. My fingers pinched him, wanting a quick way to check for anything close to a pulse. He was solid and at least warm, I couldn’t find a pulse that fast but I did see a pulse in his neck when he jumped in surprise. That was reassuring. Whatever he is, he’s alive enough. After his annoyance at my pinch and his smirk when I started insulting myself, I knew he was still Danny. My brother. No matter what.

“I'm your sister and I care about you,” I put my hand on his shoulder. “And even though you don't think I'll understand, you can talk to me about anything.”

The look in his eyes, he was going to trust me enough to know. I could openly help him. A terrifying crash interrupted him before he could really get anything out. Our parents had decided to destroy a couch to test a ghost weapon. Danny’s shoulder tensed under my hand as they started to talk about how they were going to destroy and study a ghost. His eyes went from frightened to a depressed glazed. After that, he closed me off and I didn’t blame him one bit. There’s little chance he’d tell me with our parents.

I had almost forgotten about them. We lived with ghost hunters that shoot first. Danny must be constantly terrified around them. In his own home. And their inventions and weapons were a problem too. Everything could affect him and he might not even be able to get rid of the worse ones.

There was a new goal in my mind. I was going to learn everything I could about all of their ghost related items. I was going to destroy the ones that could hurt him too much. I was going to take the ones I could use to protect him if given the opportunity.

I was going to keep his secret, as long as he needed me to.

\------

‘do you even like my little ghosts?’

The question was written under the covered up little ghost of the day. Maybe I should have answered the question from earlier in the week. Maddie had started getting very clearly more and more depressed as the week progressed. I really should have been answering her but the question had thrown me. 

There was no good way to answer the inquiry. The ‘right thing’ is never clear cut. One thing that would be the right thing to do for one person could be the wrong thing for another. With no context, I had no way to comfort her properly. Trying to figure out a good response had sent me into a spiral.

Would anyone consider what I do the right thing? It was the right thing for me. Wasn’t it? Did it matter if it was the right thing?

'Of course I do, why wouldn't I?'

The current question was easy to answer and was the least I could do after essentially ignoring her. My own little ghost with a smile went next to the response. A new sentence scrolled out under it almost immediately.

‘you didnt answer for a few days’

Well, I could respond with the truth. It was the truth.

‘I wasn’t sure how to answer, I don’t know myself.’

Unfortunately I didn't have the time to wait to see if she had anymore to say on the matter. I had a mission tonight.

Last time I had been in the Fenton basement, I had noticed the camera. It had been nothing to worry over at the time but now it was going to be an issue. Ancient forbid they actually check the footage, Daniel was sure to be all over it. And if they saw his accident, putting two and two together with mine would be much too easy. There was also that slight worry of what would happen to Daniel if they learned about Phantom in that manner. Their prejudice was too strong, best case they would misinterpret the situation and try to separate the halves. Worse case, was not something I wanted to think about.

So there was a problem to take care of, and why not turn that problem into an opportunity? Enlisting Nicolai's expertise in programming ended up being well worth the headache he had been. Between him and Skulker, I now had the perfect devices to carry out my plans for the night. 

Rings encased me and I sank down into my lab. Looking over the contents of the already prepared bag one more time, I slowly made my way to the swirling portal. With any luck, the Fentons would call an early night and I could set everything up while they slept. Knowing Jack and Maddie, I may have to wait. The trip through the Ghost Zone to the only other stable portal was as quick as it was the first time. And like the first, I made sure to make myself invisible before passing through the gates.   
  


I was lucky, not a Fenton in sight. There was something very important I had to take care of first for this to work. Taking out one of the chips specifically designed for Fenton Works brand of cameras, I floated up to the one that captured the lab. It’s unique combination of ghostly essence and technology fused perfectly to the outside. The blib on the connected monitoring device in my bag confirmed that it worked. Everything recorded from here on out would be sent directly to my lab. Anytime my active signature appeared on the chip’s sensor, it would erase the Fenton’s recording of it as well. And as soon as I got ahold of his signature, it would do the same for Daniel as well. That just left what was already recorded. Jack didn’t make it very hard to find the computer that the camera connected to.

Nicolai's ability to make hacking programs was not wasted. It took no time at all to get through to the proper recordings and an even shorter time sending everything over to my lab. Unfortunately it was going to take time to make sure every bit of current footage was erased from the records. I didn't have time to shift through them all and find the ones that spelled trouble. My finger began tapping with impatience as the first batch was slowly wiped completely from the harddrive. Footsteps suddenly echoed down the stairs.

"Butter biscuits," I cursed before turning invisible, hoping the intruder wouldn't see the computer currently working.

Who came down the stairs was no short of a surprise. Jasmine armed with a ladder, a tool box, and a determined face came into view. She quickly set the ladder under the camera and prepared to climb. Maybe she was about to take care of something she saw as a problem to her brother. It was a gamble but I couldn't let her destroy my current work. My form became visible to her and she jumped. Her body entered a defensive stance as she looked at me.

"Did," I paused, making sure my voice was unrecognizable. "Did you come to destroy the camera?"

Teal eyes narrowed at me and studied where I was and what it appeared I was doing. With hesitation she nodded.

"For Phantom?" I asked, rhetorically I might add. There were few people I suspect Jasmine would do this for. At her confused face I elaborated. "The ghost kid. Wears mostly black with white hair and green eyes."

Recognition washed over her and she nodded again. Ah, so she doesn't know his name but wants to help. There's a chance she's figured out his secret before Daniel told her. Well, I could always use this to my advantage. She could get close to Daniel without raising alarms.

"No need now, I have a program that will delete the footage whenever I appear on them. I could do it for Phantom as well. But I need his signature both,” I couldn’t risk telling her if she didn’t know. But if she really did, “powered up and down. The program will activate whenever he's powered up,” I got a scanner out from my bag. She looked apprehensive. “If you get it, I'll even block his signature from being seen by your houses defences or scanners."

Jasmine frowned as she thought, looking at the device I held out. This came down to how much she was willing to trust a random ghost. And how much she wanted to protect her brother. Finally, my argument won out and she took the device from my hands.

"It’ll send the signatures to me. You do know what he looks like powered down right?" I asked.

The look in her eyes turned steely and she ignored the question. That would be a resounding yes. Hopefully she wouldn’t see through my own identity any time soon.

"There's another camera and backup in the ops center,” Jasmine finally spoke with conviction. “The thing on the roof."

I could only nod at that, she had spoken with a fire that all but said that if I had been untrue in any moment she would make me pay. Picking back up the tools, she headed toward a table full of some nastier looking inventions. The camera would go back to recording everything to the computer as soon as I left the room. The progress bar for the current deletion was still going but wouldn’t affect anything more current. For the sake of letting Daniel keep a powerful ally, I turned off the camera all together. 

“You have till I come back to finish anything you need to down here,” I informed her. She ignored me.

That was fine, I had business in that huge hunk of metal on the roof. Making sure to click on my signature suppressor before flying past Daniel’s room, I headed up. Good thing I had more than one chip made. There was a camera both on the inside and outside of what was essentially a secondary lab. After starting the shifting through to find where the videos were stored, I noticed the giant thing had a release mechanism. It was  _ mobile.  _ Unfortunately I had only brought one tracker for that ridiculous assault vehicle of theirs. Really that thing had to be a safety and road violation. But I suppose that it would be easier to attach a tracker to it at a later date than it would be to manage even getting into their ‘op center’ again without suspicion. So the tracker went into a hidden space under a counter.

Watching the videos delete was slow. It allowed me to think of how lucky I was to convenience Jasmine to help me. I was going to need a better way of keeping track of what the little badger gets up to. The new program would only highlight moments he went ghost in the lab or the ‘op center’ and it would be too tedious to shift through every moment recorded. Even then, it was only going to be things that happened in the house. I couldn’t even monitor his power growth that way. There needed to be a way to safely check on him without alerting him. His sister was out, she was too smart and I'm sure this would be the only time I got her to do anything. 

A beeping of the computer dragged me out of my musings. The computer up here was done deleting everything. Only things left to do was inserting the virus into the Fenton’s defence system and to check the computer in the lab. The first thing was simpler to get done than I thought and I was on my way to the last task. And my exit. When I phased down through the floor Jasmine was gone.

Several tables full of weapons, inventions, and blueprints were utterly destroyed.

\--------

Today was a better day. A lot of the worse things down in the lab at home were gone and my soulmate had answered me. With something that made me feel dumb for even thinking they didn’t like my ghosts in the first place. Wish I could meet them soon, they seemed understanding. And maybe just as tired as I was.

“Uh, is it just me, or is this the worst Spirit Week in the history of Casper High Spirit Weeks?” Sam piped up as we walked the halls.

I glanced around at everyone’s slumped forms. She was right, no one seemed very upbeat. And I hadn’t really gotten bullied today. Dash seemed concerned with his own thing. Whatever, it’s all their problems, it’s none of my business. My life would be better if I stopped getting involved so much. Not everyone needed me to protect them. No one really did. There was a pang in my chest but I prevented my hand from reaching for it this time. Sam and Tucker had gotten overly concerned last time. I tried to keep the conversation going.

“And to make it worse, we're all gonna have to sit through Jazz's idiotic speech when she tries to put the ‘I’ back in ‘spirit’ or some other nonsense,” I muttered and watched her literally skip down the hall. “What the heck is she so happy about?”

It was really weird. She’d been this happy with herself since this morning. When she had acted super weird. A lot of lab stuff had been destroyed last night, which was good for me, and she seemed completely fine with it as she ate breakfast.

_ “It’s was ghosts Mads! It had to be!” Dad had announced. _

_ “I think it’s a good thing everything was destroyed,” Jazz said with an even voice. “You two are much too obsessed with everything down there. We barely see you.” _

_ “Jasmine! You know how dangerous it is that a ghost ruined everything? A ghost got into our house, those monsters deem us a threat now,” Mom scolded. _

_ “Look, I’m just saying it’s not all bad that so much got destroyed. Doesn’t your stuff still key into Danny? A lot of it is dangerous,” Jazz folded her arms. _

_ “None of it is harmful to humans Jazzy-Pants,” Dad smiled at her. _

_ “It’s dangerous to Danny! You said yourselves he’s still contaminated right? Well that means some of your stuff might actually hurt him or at least have an effect. I think you should hold off making anything like the more powerful things down there until Danny’s got all of it out of his system,” Jazz gave them both her analytical face. The one that always worked on mom. _

_ Mom had a mini glaring match with Jazz. Who held her ground and held her chin up higher. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Fine,” Mom deflated. “You’re right, until Danny is better, we’ll try to hold off on the bigger inventions.” _

_ “But Mads, Vladdie’s never went away,” Dad half whispered to mom. _

_ No duh it never went away. Still can’t believe they’re still buying the contamination thing. As mom frowned at dad and started talking quietly to him, I glanced at Jazz. She had a huge smirk on her face. When she looked at me she smiled and winked. _

_ Did she wreck the lab for me? _

I was pulled back from my thoughts to Sam and Tucker commenting that they haven’t gone to see Spectra and they’re fine. That made alarm bells ring. She’s been giving me a bad feeling all week and a quick check of a picture confirmed that at the very least she’s working with a ghost. 

Sneaking into her office to spy was easier then it should have been and it also confirmed my theory. Someone was feeding off all the students’ energy. And they wanted to kill Jazz to get more. This time I couldn’t fail. If I fail here I would never forgive myself. The moment I thought that, Spectra dug her claws into me and wouldn’t let go.

“Your doubt, your misery, it's delicious,” her energy seeped into me to take more. We flew up to the window to see Jazz ready to be vaporized. “And the best part is, as soon as that silly speech is over, and that last domino falls and the sparklers vaporize the speaker, we'll leave you here to take the blame. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be sure it was all your fault!”

Spectra was right, it would be my fault. But that’s why I couldn’t give up. Not for Jazz. Jazz who just wrecked the lab for me. Jazz who had been so understanding last night. Jazz who took care of me and never looked down at me. She deserved a brother who could stand up and make it through this.

“Man, I am so tired of you dumping on me. And I am so tired of dumping on myself. Jazz never did that, even when I was mad at her,” I sent out a burst of energy to knock her off me. “And I won't let her down!”

The assistant, Bertrand, was easy when I actually focused on what I was doing, I could have gotten rid of him so easily before this. With him out of the way and Spectra thrown to the side, I had little time to help Jazz. 

And I made it just in time.

Surprised, Jazz just blinked at me. Standing near her in this form was awkward but she didn’t look scared at all, so that was a plus. The victory was short lived thanks to the devil woman. Spectra grabbed me and held me up, taking more from me as she spoke.

“Look at you,” she knocked away my attempt to capture her. “What are you? A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers?”

What was I really? I wasn’t both, not with how everything was going. I was neither.

“Both! Uh...neither! I don't know,” I said frantically.

“You're a freak! Not a ghost, not a boy!” she took from me and dropped me like the nothing i was. “Who cares for a thing like you?”

She was right, really. I saved Jazz but I was still nothing. I straddled life and death so much that being a part of either side was impossible. I was stuck in the middle. I really was a freak.

“Excuse me,” Jazz cut in. She was still here. “I don't know this kid, but I hope it's ok if he gets a second opinion.”

Jazz then saved me. With something she clearly stole from the lab. Her face was murderous as she attacked Spectra. What Spectra said really set her off. And Jazz  _ was  _ always right. Maybe I did need a second opinion. Maybe Jazz could give me that. After the ghost of a consolor was sucked into the thermos, Jazz came up to me. She had an extra device in her hand but it didn’t look like she was going to attack me with it. In fact she was smiling at me before she fake ran away.

This time when Jazz cornered me at home, weird device still in hand, I didn’t mind as much. Her opinion mattered more than anything today.

“A ghost boy saved me today,” Jazz smiled at me.

I blinked at her.   
  
“Yeah?” I tried to act nonchalant about it.

“He was so brave and nice. He went up against Spectra! Who was a ghost, can you believe it? I’m so sorry for sending you to her,” she put her hand on mine.

Jazz was acting weird. She continued without an answer from me.   
  
“She was such a liar. She called him a freak for being a ghost and a boy. It was so weird. So what if he’s trying to still be a boy while trying to help people as ghost? At least he’s trying. And if it’s weird then she’s a hypocrite cause she was human therapist and a ghost, right?” Jazz took a breath and looked at me.

“I uh, guess she would be?” I smiled at her.

“That ghost boy, I wish I got his name. He looked so sad. He really shouldn’t be. He does such a good thing and I think not all ghosts are bad like our parents say. I think he’s just a kid that is trying to be a kid still but can’t stand by and watch things happen. That makes him a hero,” Jazz was very suddenly hugging me tightly. “I’m going to help him anyway I can because he’s doing stuff I wouldn’t be able to. I don’t think I could face things like he does. It’s scary and I wouldn’t be as brave. So I'll be the spy that sabotages the really bad stuff in the lab for him. Maybe trip our parents if they aim at him. You’ll keep my secret right?”

Jazz pulled away from me and winked. I smiled at her, starting to think over all her words.

“I’ll keep your secret, I promise,” I nodded.

“You better. And, please come to me if you ever need anything. I know you’ve been having trouble since the accident. I’m so proud that you’ve been doing your best,” Jazz reached out and cupped my face with her hand. “I should have asked you before sending you to Spectra, I’m sorry. This time for trying to push you to get better. I’ll be here when you’re ready. So don’t hesitate, even if you only want me to help with homework.”   
  
Another hug and Jazz was off, probably to study or something. But she thought I was a hero. Not just some evil ghost. She thought I was good. Did something she couldn’t. My chest gained a soothing cool feeling. Calmer and more content then I had been in days, I transformed into my ghost half. Someone thought I was doing my best. In both parts of my life. I felt whole.

I was whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully the next chapter doesnt take too long.
> 
> Also if any of you want to join either of the pompous pep servers I'm in just message me about it.
> 
> I live for your comments, I'm excited to start receiving them again.


End file.
